Danny Phantom in: The Ultimate Ending
by ScriptaHistoriarum
Summary: Danny is having a regular day at the beach with his friends, but that's all going to change. Without him knowing it, Valerie figures out Danny's secret! Meanwhile, Vlad is planning something as well, which will make things going from bad to worse. Can Danny handle all of this without blowing his secret?
1. Chapter 1: Beach and Busted

Hey, guys! I'm a Danny Phantom 'Phan' (that's how they call it, right?) and I thought that it would be fun to write a story about the show. Basically, this story is a new ending (so the last episode, Phantom Planet never happened). I'm not saying that my ending is better than the real one, (leave in the reviews what you think of the ending, personally I liked it as an episode, but not as an 'ending') but I just let my imagination do it's thing and thought a different ending would be fun.

By the way, English is not my first language, so sometimes I could make some grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm quite good at English, so I probably will not make that many mistakes, but forgive me when I do. Alright then, let's get to the story. Hope you'll all like it. :)

Danny Phantom in: The Ultimate Ending

* * *

It was a great day in Amity Park. The sun was shining, ice cream was on sale and everybody was having fun at the beach. ''Stop it, Danny. I mean it! Cut it out!'' Sam screamed, while she was being dragged by Danny across the beach. She was trying to break free, but Danny's grip was to tight. ''If I feel ONE drop of water on my skin I'm going to kill you, Sam said angrily.

Danny, who was trying to throw Sam in the water, laughed and let go of her. ''Sorry, Sam. I just couldn't resist.''

Sam didn't look angry anymore, she simply smiled. Then her face turned mischievous. Before he could move aside Sam walked towards Danny and pushed him with all of her strength. Danny tripped and fell in the water, Sam laughed. ''Sorry, Danny. I just couldn't resist,'' Sam said mockingly.

Danny was kind of embarrassed, but he could laugh about it as well. Danny stood up and chased after Sam. ''I'm gonna get you for this!''

''Really? I'm so scared,'' Sam said sarcastically while running back to Tucker, who was lying on a towel eating ice cream.

Sam sat down and took a sip of her shake. Danny sat in between them. The sun was shining really bright and straight on Danny's face. The water drops in his hair started glistering. Sam noticed this and stared at Danny with a pleased look. When Danny looked in her direction he saw she was staring and looked her confused in the eyes. Sam started blushing and looked the other way, while taking another sip.

''Anybody up for some hamburgers?'' Tucker said.

''What? You just had ice cream.''

''So….. what's your point?'' Tucker said to Sam.

Sam rolled with her eyes while shaking her head. She put on sunglasses and laid down on her towel.

Danny was rummaging in his backpack, got some money out of it and put it in Tucker's hand. ''Bring me one as well.''

''On it.'' Tucker said while running to the hamburger stand, disappearing in the crowd. Danny laid down next to Sam with his hand on his stomach, trying to get it to stop making hungry noises that sound like a monster is trying to get out of it.

A bang was heard not far from the beach. Both Danny and Sam got up and looked around. Danny's Ghost Sense went off, which made him shiver. That he was only wearing a pair of swimming trunks was not helping either. Sam put a towel on his shoulders and was scanning the area for ghosts, while still having her hands on Danny's shoulders. Danny was not feeling cold anymore and it wasn't because of the towel.

Suddenly something flew past them. It was so fast that they couldn't see what or who it was. Then another thing flew past them. They first couldn't tell what is was, but seeing a flash of red flying past that screams; ''I'm gonna get you ghost! I'm gonna get you and destroy you!'' was enough to know that the bang came from Valerie trying to hunt a ghost.

To Danny's surprise he saw that the ghost Valerie was hunting was Vlad.

''What's Vlad doing here?''

''I don't know,'' Tucker said, returning and having two hamburgers in his hands. ''But I think you shouldn't interfere, otherwise she could find out your secret identity.''

''She's not going to find out and I can't have Vlad blasting her from here to Tokyo. I'm just gonna separate the two of them and then fly off. It's as simple as that.''

Tucker and Sam stared at Danny with a concerned look.

''Guys, I'll be fine!''

With that Danny ran off to the first tree he saw. ''I'm going ghost!'' Danny's battle cry sounded.

His trunks turned into a black jumpsuit together with the rest of his body, having a 'D' appearing on his chest. His blue eyes turned green and started glowing. His black hair became white as snow. Danny levitated up in the air and flew in the direction Valerie and Vlad went.

* * *

''Where could they be? I'm pretty sure they went this way,'' Danny said. Then he heard something behind him. Of course it was Valerie and Vlad.

''You don't want to fight me today, girl. I'm not in the mood.''

''I'm not in the mood either, but that doesn't hold me back from destroying you! And just call me Valerie, Mr. Masters. You know who I am and I know who you are. We might as well call each other by our names,'' Valerie said angrily.

Vlad gasped and looked surprised. ''You know….when did you….and how….''

''Stop stuttering and fight, coward!'' Valerie screamed, while pointing her ecto-gun at Vlad.

She shot a powerful blast, but before it could hit Vlad, a green ecto-shield appeared in front of him. It wasn't Vlad's doing, because he was still floating confused in the air without doing anything. Then who was it?

''Stop it, Valerie. He isn't worth it,'' a voice sad behind her. It was the one and only Danny Phantom.

''Phantom!'' Valerie said.

''Just let him go. Yeah, he probably pissed you off for some reason, but would destroying him really make you feel better? Just look at him,'' Danny said.

''You're right, Phantom…''

''Really?'' Danny said surprised.

''Yeah, he's not worth it. Maybe I should find another target,'' Valerie said, while grinning and loading her weapons.

''Oh no,'' Danny said, while flying away and having Valerie behind him.

''You can't get away from me, Phantom!''

''Oh, yeah? What about now?'' Danny said, while going invisible. ''Ha, can't catch what you can't see, Val?''

Valerie indeed couldn't see him, but her suit had ecto-readers, so she could still scan where Danny was. ''Come on, come on….'' *pling* ''Aha, got you now, ghost.'' Valerie aimed at Danny and shot.

''Oh crud,'' Danny said while dodging her attack and turning visible again. Danny looked around and didn't see Vlad. ''Where is he? Did he actually just leave me with her? You know what, it doesn't matter. My job is done and now the only thing I gotta do is to get rid of Valerie.''

Danny turned invisible again and flew back to the beach as fast as he could, hoping that he would have enough time to get back with Sam and Tucker, before Valerie could grab and blast him. Molecule by molecule. (I keep loving that joke)

Having the beach back in sight, Danny relaxed a little bit. He still didn't see Valerie and there were no signs of other ghosts, so now he could just enjoy the rest of his afternoon. He saw a hotdog stand were nobody was, not even the cook. The perfect place to change back. Danny landed and hid behind the stand, not seeing Valerie coming his way.

''I know you're somewhere over here ghost, just where….. aha!'' Valerie saw Danny standing behind the stand. ''What is he doing, buying hotdogs?"

Suddenly a white, bright shining ring appeared around the ghost. The ring altered his appearance. His glowing, green eyes were now blue, his black jumpsuit changed into a pair of swimming trunks and is snow white hair turned into raven black hair. Putting all the pieces together, Valerie could see that the ghost kid, Inviso-Bill, the guy she always fought with, the hero of the town, the one who saves everybody, Phantom, Danny Phantom….. was her friend Danny FENTON!

Valerie couldn't believe it. The boy who was her friend, who she actually 'liked' for a little while, was the same boy who was always fighting her, who one time even blasted her suit to pieces. The boy ran to the beach and sat down next to two other people, who probably were Sam and Tucker. Then Valerie gasped by one of her thoughts.

''He knows my name. He knows who I am. All this time he knew who I was and he still fought me! He even fought me when we were hanging out. All this time.''

Valerie's eyes were filled with tears. She flew home not knowing what to do. Could she still hang out with him? No, that would go against her nature. She destroys ghosts. But he is human as well. And he is still kinda cute.

''No, Valerie. Stop saying things like that. He's not cute. He is a filthy, lying, stupid ghost. He can never be your friend again,'' Valerie said to herself.

Or can he? If Valerie didn't tell Danny that she knew about his secret, she could still hang out with him. She could hang out with him as a 'friend', but in actuality she would just try to stay as close to him as she could. If she would keep an eye on Danny she could know what he is up to and be always one step ahead of him. Maybe even learn more about the Ghostzone.

Yes. The perfect plan. Valerie wasn't sad anymore. She was determined. She had a job to do. A secret mission. Maybe the most difficult mission ever. And she would do anything to make sure that nothing goes wrong.

* * *

Hey, guys! I already want to thank you for reading my first chapter, I hope you liked it. My story is going to have about 10 chapters, maybe even more and I'm really excited to write more! At first I thought that this wasn't really something for me, but I actually really enjoy this.

By the way, maybe you noticed that the title is kinda similar to The Ultimate Enemy. I was sorta going for that. So, if you wanted to ask me if I did that on purpose, my answer is 'yes'. I guess that this it for the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll try posting the next one pretty soon.

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Who's side are you on?

Danny Phantom in: The Ultimate Ending

* * *

It was the next day at school and Valerie walked casually up to Danny. ''Hey, Danny. How ya doing?''

''Ehm, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Val,'' Danny said awkwardly smiling. ''How are you?''

''Great. Couldn't be better…'' Valerie said.

There was an awkward silence.

''I gotta go,'' Danny said. Then he turned around and walked back to his locker.

''Okay, that was weird,'' Tucker said, who was standing there with Sam.

''What's weird?'' Danny asked, getting some books out of his locker.

''Valerie just talked to you.''

''Why is that weird?''

''Because you kinda haven't talked to each other in ages,'' Sam said.

''I wonder what she wants,'' Tucker added.

''I know, but maybe she just wanted to say 'hi' to me. There's nothing weird about that.''

''If you say so,'' Sam and Tucker said in unison.

Danny gave Tucker and Sam an annoyed look and walked to his next class.

The bell rang and that meant that the school day was over. Danny walked outside looking around for Sam and Tucker. Instead of finding them, someone else walked towards him.

''Hey, Danny!''

''Hey, Valerie. What's up?''

''Nothing, I just- ehm, do you have any plans for today?'' Valerie asked, stuttering and blushing.

''You mean this afternoon? Sure, Val. What would you like to do?''

''I don't know. Maybe just going to the Nasty Burger or something?''

''Okay, let's go!''. Danny, completing forgetting that he was waiting for Sam and Tucker, just smiled at Valerie and walked with her to the Nasty Burger.

Sam and Tucker walked outside and looked around for Danny, but they couldn't find him. They were confused because they both clearly saw Danny walking outside before they did. Then they saw him walking together with Valerie in the direction of the Nasty Burger. Tucker looked worried at Sam, knowing that she probably didn't like Danny walking with Valerie.

''You okay, Sam?''

''Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Let's just go,'' Sam said, obviously angry, but she tried to consume it.

* * *

''So, I just sat there and then, completely out of nowhere, a kid sprays water on me with a watergun! Valerie said.

''What happened then? Were you angry?''

''Of course I was. So I just turned around, completely wet and really pissed off, and I said that if he didn't cut it out he would regret it.''

''But he didn't quit, right?''

''No, of course not. He was like 8, he only thought that it was funny. So he sprays me again and…''

''You kicked his butt?''

''No, I called his mother.''

''You called his mother?'' Danny asked really confused.

''Yep, that's the worst for a little kid. His mother lectured him and bought me a doughnut later. End of story.''

''Well, that was less exciting than I thought it would be, but still a great story though.''

''Did you really think I was going to hit an 8-year-old?'' Valerie said laughing.

''Okay, well maybe not,'' Danny said while eating his burger and smiling.

It was the next day and Danny was having lunch with Tucker and Sam. ''So, Tucker and I were playing videogames together yesterday. What did you do, Danny?'' Sam asked.

''Danny? Danny..?" Tucker said while waving his hand in front of Danny. But he couldn't hear him. He was just staring in the distance. And 'distance' was Valerie.

''DANNY!'' Sam screamed.

''Aaahhh! Huh, Sam? What is it?''

 _''What is it?_ Seriously? Danny, we've been talking to you the whole time. What is so darn important that you didn't listen to us?'' Sam said quite irritated.

''Ehhm,'' Danny stuttered while looking in Valerie's direction.

''Oh, I get it…'' Sam said, now even more irritated.

''Come on, Sam. So I hang out with Valerie. It's not a crime. Why are you getting mad?''

''I'm getting mad, because it looks like that you've forgotten that she wants to blow off your head almost every day!''

''That's Danny Phantom. Danny _Fenton_ on the other hand, is her friend whom she doesn't want to blast,'' Danny said, now getting a bit annoyed by his friends.

''I'm only trying to protect you, Danny. But if you don't care then I don't do that either.'' Sam stood up, grabbed her bag and walked angrily away.

Danny stared at Tucker. ''And you? What do you have to say?'' Danny asked.

''You know that I'm always on your side, dude. But this time, I'm with Sam.'' Tucker grabbed his backpack and walked away as well, trying to catch up with Sam.

''Fine then!'' Danny yelled. ''Oh, who am I kidding. I just pissed off both of my friends. Good job, Fenton.''

''What was that all about?'' Valerie, who sat next to Danny asked.

''Oh, nothing. Just a little disagreement. It will be fine, I hope.''

Danny sighed. Valerie saw the sad look on Danny's face. She didn't know what was going on, but she did know that Danny needed to be cheered up.

''You know, Danny. I'm having trouble with my math homework and I thought that maybe we could do it together this afternoon.''

''But I'm terrible at math. And I thought you were quite good at it,'' Danny stated.

''You're probably better than you think. Let's go to my place later and then we'll see if you're really that bad,'' Valerie said while putting a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

''You see? I told ya that you're better than you think. You got almost everything right.''

''After you constantly explained what I needed to do,'' Danny said. ''But I gotta go home, it's getting pretty late. Thank you, by the way. I'm probably gonna get a decent grade for once.''

''No, problem. See you tomorrow.'' Valerie said while giving Danny a 'friendly' kiss on the cheek. Danny blushed and smiled. Then he waved at her and walked towards his house.

''What am I doing? Why did I give him a kiss? I'm only supposed to make sure that he doesn't suspect me, not fall in love with me.'' Valerie sighed. ''Oh well, I guess that it doesn't really matter now anyway. And he smiled, so that's a good sign. Guess I need to follow him now, to see what is planning to do the rest of the day.'' Valerie changed into her suit and flew slowly in the direction Danny went.

Danny was walking home, oblivious of the fact that Valerie was following him. He saw someone walking out of 'The Skulk and Lurk'. It was Sam.

''Sam!'' Danny screamed while waving to get her attention.

Sam saw Danny. At first she wanted to wave back, but then she remembered that she was mad at him. Instead of waving back she gave him an annoyed look, turned around and walked away.

''Sam, wait up!'' Danny screamed again, while running after her. ''Sam, I'm sorry. I wanna make it up to you. Just stand still and listen to me.''

Sam stopped and turned around facing Danny. He was closer than she thought, so when she turned around his face was only a few inches away. She stepped back, her face slightly turning red. Danny reddened as well.

''So ehm, how are you doing?'' Danny asked.

''Seriously? That's your apology?'' Sam said (with sass.)

''No, it's not. I'm sorry, Sam. You know you're the last person I want to be mad at me. I hate fighting with you. Can't we just forget this all happened?''

''Yeah. Apology accepted.'' Sam said smiling.

''Great. There is just one more thing I wanted to ask you. Why did you care so much that I hung out with Valerie?"

''Because I was afraid she was going to blast you in your ghostly butt.''

''I know that, but I've been alone with her before. I can take care of myself. Why did you care so much this time?"

Then Sam was silent for a while. She didn't know what to say. Why _did_ she care so much?

''Sam?" Danny asked, waving his hand in front of her. Still no respond. ''Was it because you were jealous?'' Sam's eyed widened. Danny noticed this.

''Was it?"

''I-uh…'' That was the only thing Sam could get out of her mouth.

''Why would you be jealous?'' Sam still didn't say a word. ''Sam? Could you answer me, please?" Danny demanded.

''To be honest, I indeed was a bit jealous.'' Sam said, while nervously playing with her hair.

''Why?" Danny asked again.

''Because I kind of like you or something…'' Sam mumbled.

''What was that? I couldn't hear you. What did you say?''

''Because I really REALLY like you, okay!'' Sam screamed. Danny's eyes widened.

''You mean like-''

''Yes.''

''So you actually-''

''Yes''

''And you-''

''Yes, Danny. Yes.'' Sam looked the other way, looking a bit ashamed.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' Danny asked, while putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

''I don't know. I guess I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But I think that I already did that.

''No, Sam. Why would you-''

''Here, take it.'' Sam gave Danny the ring he was going to give Valerie. Danny looked Sam confused in the eyes. ''Take it. I'm sure Valerie will love it. Even though I kinda had the feeling that it was really meant for me'' Sam said, while turning the ring upside down. The inscription on the ring that was 'WES' turned into 'SAM'.

''Yeah, about that…''

''Doesn't matter. Just give it to Valerie like you intended to do. Alright?''

''But Sam-''

''See you later, Danny.'' Sam gave him a hug and walked in the direction of her house. Danny wanted to say something, but there were no words coming out of his mouth.

He just stared at the ring and put it away. Danny lowered his head and put his hands into his pockets. He walked down the street. Some people said 'hi' to him, but he didn't respond. He just walked.

In the meantime, Valerie saw everything that happened. She couldn't come to close to them, so she didn't hear anything. But seeing the looks on Danny and Sam's faces she thought that it probably wasn't any of her business.

''That's enough for today. He's probably not going to do anything special anyway.'' Valerie flew back home, leaving Danny walking down the street on his own.

* * *

Wazzzaaap!

No, seriously. Hey guys!

It took me a while to write this episode. I wasn't really happy with it at first, but eventually I think it came out pretty nicely. I just really like writing the 'cute scenes' between Danny and Sam. :) Even though I ship Danny and Sam, I think the scenes between Danny and Valerie are cute as well.

Hope you liked this chapter. I want to post on a weekly basis. I'm trying to keep my promise, but it's going to get tough. I'll probably have a lot of schoolwork, but I think that if I just write as much as I can in the weekend everything is gonna be alright!

Again, I hope you liked this chapter and….. until next week!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Rage and Revenge

Danny Phantom in: The Ultimate Ending

* * *

''Okay, class. Everybody be silent now. I want to explain something,'' Mr. Lancer said, trying to raise his voice. ''Class, please. It's about your new _project_ …'' Everybody was immediately silent.

''Project? What project?'' a random kid said.

''I want you all to write a poem of at least 500 words. I don't care what it is about, I don't care where or when you do it, there is only one thing I care about.'' The whole class was looking at Mr. Lancer, desperately waiting for him to finish his sentence.

''That you all get a decent grade. I want you to pair up and start brainstorming together for some ideas for your own poem.'' Everybody still stared at Mr. Lancer. ''Right now.''

Immediately the class started running around and talking to each other, not listening to Mr. Lancer anymore.

''Oh, teaching. Always so rewarding,'' Mr. Lancer said sarcastically.

''Danny, you wanna do the project with me?'' Valerie asked.

''Oh sure, Val,'' Danny said, while looking in the direction of Sam and Tucker. Tucker, who paired up with Sam and was writing stuff down, didn't notice him staring, but Sam did. She smiled at Danny and gave him a wink, meaning that it was okay.

''So, Danny. What do you wanna do?''

''I'm not sure. English is not really my number one on my 'subjects where I'm good at' list,'' Danny said jokingly.

''I'm getting the feeling that's your opinion about every subject,'' Valerie stated. Danny was silent for a few seconds.

''Touché,'' Danny said.

Valerie laughed. ''Funny, but seriously. What is our poem going to be about?" Valerie asked again.

''I don't know. Let's just think of something that has a lot of difficult words and we'll be fine. Why don't we just slack off right now and think of the rest later. We can go to my place this afternoon.''

''Yo-you-your place?'' Valerie stuttered

''Yeah. You've been there before. What's the problem?

''No problem, just-''

Aren't you available this afternoon? We can do it later as well."

''No, no. We could do it this afternoon.'' Valerie said, still shocked about the fact that Danny invited her in his own house. Like, he knew she could blast him to pieces. Danny may not be the smartest kid, but even he could figure out that inviting someone who could blast you in your own house wasn't a good idea.

''Okay, sounds like a plan to me then,'' Danny said with a smile.

* * *

Valerie and Danny walked down the street in the direction of Danny's house. They were just chatting. Talking about how boring school was, how annoying parents are, what they were going to do for their project, how lame the project actually was, you know, regular stuff.

Suddenly Danny's Ghost Sense went off. He looked around, but didn't see anything. It would be too dangerous anyway to go ghost, because Valerie was near. So Danny just ignored it. It was probably just the Box Ghost trying to scare people with his 'oh so dangerous' bubble wrap of doom.

But Danny was wrong. It wasn't the Box Ghost, it was Vlad Plasmius. Apparently, Vlad has been spying on Danny and Valerie the whole day. Maybe even longer. Now to think about it, that's actually pretty gross. Guess it's for the best that Danny and Valerie don't know it.

''So, my dear girl. You have your own mission now, eh? But those teen hormones are getting in the way, aren't they? Well, guess I have to make the decision easier for you,'' Vlad said from out of the sky, not noticed by anyone.

Vlad grinned and flew away. He definitely had a plan, but what was it? What did he want? What part plays Danny in this story? And what does Valerie have to do with all of this?

"In visions of the dark night, I have dreamed of joy departed. But a walking dream of life and light, hath left me broken-hearted.''

''Wow, that's beautiful!'' Danny said, while applauding Valerie for her poetry-telling skills. ''Who wrote it?"

''Edgar Allan Poe. He was a great poet in the 19th century. I thought we could get some inspiration from him,'' Valerie said, while grabbing some pen and paper. ''So, already some ideas?''

''Well-''

''Danny? I have a question for you. It's about the Ghos- hey Valerie! I didn't know you were here. I thought Sam and Tucker were here,'' Jazz said, standing in the opening of Danny's bedroom door.

''No, I'm just with Valerie. So, what was your question again?''

''Yeah, you said something about Gho…..?'' Valerie said.

''Oh, yeah. Ehm, I wanted to ask you something about, ehm… Godzilla. Just about Godzilla. So can we talk about in private?'' Jazz said, giving Danny a hint that she wanted to talk to him without Valerie.

Danny got the hint and nodded. ''Oh sure, Jazz. Just wait here for a sec, Val. I'll be back soon.''

''Sure. I'll wait here,'' Valerie said.

Danny walked out of the room with Jazz, leaving Valerie by herself. This was the perfect moment. She was alone in Danny's room. She could look around a little bit. And, of course, Valerie couldn't let this opportunity slide.

''Okay, Fenton. Let's see what you're hiding,'' Valerie said with a grin.

She looked around, but couldn't find anything. He didn't keep anything ghost-like in his room. What a bummer. But there was no time for pouting, because an alarm went off. It came from Valerie's watch. Someone was in her 'weapon room'. It wasn't really a weapon room though, it was just a little closet that she didn't use. She just put every weapon she had in there, hoping no one would steal it.

''Crud, someone's in my room. But it can't be dad, he's not home yet. Then who is it?''

In the meantime Danny returned, not knowing Valerie snooped around in his room. ''Valerie, what's up? You seem stressed. You okay?" Danny asked

''Oh, I'm fine. I just have to go to the bathroom. Be back soon,'' Valerie said. She walked out of Danny's room to the bathroom, but when she arrived there she changed into her suit and flew out of the window towards her house.

Eventually, Valerie arrived in her room through the window. ''Okay, who is here? What's going on?'' Valerie demanded. She opened her 'weapon room'.

Gone. Everything was gone. All her weapons were gone. Someone took it, but who? Then something green and glowy was lying in the corner of her closet. It looked like ectoplasm. It could have come from her weapons, but she checked them all for leaking yesterday.

So that means that a ghost took it. But which ghost would want to steal her stuff? Valerie couldn't think of one particular ghost, because most ghosts would want to steal her stuff. She hunts them every day, so they all have a reason to steal from her.

Who did it? That question remained unanswered until Valerie saw something shining in the puddle of ectoplasm. It was a hair. A white hair. A ghost with white hair stole her weapons. There are multiple ghosts with white hair, but there was only one she could think of that would be able to steal her weapons. Danny Phantom.

''Phantom? He stole my weapons?'' Valerie asked herself. ''But….. that makes sense. While I was alone in his room he could have gone to my place. Like, the alarm went off when he was gone. Coincidence much? No, it was him. But he probably forgot that I still have some weapons left in my suit. He's gonna regret it. Just wait, Phantom. I'm coming for ya.''

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker were busy with their project as well at Tucker's house. ''Tucker, can we please take a break? We've been working on it for hours!''

''Oh alright, Sam. I guess we could take a cookie-break. You want some? I made sure my mom made some for you as well, you know with your ultra-recyclo thingy.''

''Ultra-recyclo vegetarian. And yes, I'd love some,'' Sam said.

''Okay, be back soon with-''

Then some beeping came from Tucker's computer. It automatically opened a file with a map. It looked like it was tracking something.

''What's that, Tuck?'' Sam asked

''Oh, did you forget? That's the tracker we put on Vlad. This way, we can follow him and whatever he does every time of the day,'' Tucker said proudly.

''Okay, but why is it beeping now?''

''If it's beeping then that means that Vlad's on the move. According to the map he's flying in town. He came from Valerie's house.''

''Valerie's house? Why would he be there? Isn't Valerie with Danny right now?''

''Yes, so that means her house in unguarded. Who knows what he did there,'' Tucker said worried.

''If that's the case we should head to Danny. Maybe Vlad planned something for Valerie, but Danny is in the line of fire. C'mon!'' Sam said determined.

* * *

''Mom, it was delicious. You've really outdone yourself,'' Danny said clingy to his mother.

''Thanks, honey. Too bad though, that your friend didn't stay for dinner.''

''To be honest, I don't know where she is. She said she went to the bathroom, but she never returned,'' Danny said while rubbing the back his neck.

''She probably just went home, nothing to worry about,'' Jazz said, trying to comfort her little brother.

''I suppose. Should I help you with the dishes, mom?''

''Thanks, sweetie. That would be great,'' Maddie said with a pleased smile.

''There's no time for dishes, Danny-boy. Because your old man has something new to try out,'' Jack said, barging in the room. ''It's called the Fenton Ghost Repellent. If you put this belt around your waist a shield appears around you, so no ghost can touch you.''

''So it's kinda like a portable Ghost-Shield for people?'' Jazz stated.

''You could say that. C'mon son, let's try it out. Give your old man a big hug,'' Jack said.

Danny gulped. ''Gee, dad. Ehm, why me? And if it's against ghosts then why do you even need to try it on me?''

''I wanna make sure that humans don't get hurt by this thing. Now, be a man and give your father a hug!'' Jack said, spreading his arms and coming closer to Danny.

''WAIT!'' Jazz screamed. Her parents looked confused at her. ''Ehm, Danny has a lot of homework to do. I'll do some tests with you, dad. Let's go to the lab.''

''Ehm, alright, princess. Maddie, you coming too?''

''Sure thing, dear,'' Maddie said while following her husband and daughter to the lab.

Jazz gave Danny a wink and walked downstairs. ''Phew, that was close,'' Danny said relieved. There was nothing to worry about anymore, until his Ghost Sense went off….. again.

''BEWARE! For I am the Box Ghost and I'll wrap you in terror with my bubble wrap of DOOOOM!''

Danny sighed. ''Not you, again. I don't have time for this. Can't we reschedule?''

''Reschedule? There will be no time for rescheduling when you're under a pile of squared cardboard boxes of terror! Beware!'' the Box Ghost screamed.

''Alright then. I'm going ghost, I guess,'' Danny said lazily. Danny changed to his ghost form and levitated up in the air. He tried to blast the Box Ghost, but missed and hit the wall.

''Hello, Danny? Is everything okay up there?'' his mother asked worried from out of the lab.

''Oh, ehm yeah, mom. Everything's alright,'' Danny said.

Because he was off guard the Box Ghost could easily blast Danny. And so he did. Before Danny could turn his head he saw a beam of ectoplasm heading towards him and hitting him. Danny turned intangible, went through the walls and ended up outside of his house. The Box Ghost flew right behind him.

''Child, even though you have defeated me multiple times, you are no match for me, the Box Ghost! You shall tremble upon my boxed up fury and DOOOOM!''

What the Box Ghost didn't know was that Danny already had the Fenton Thermos and was hiding it behind his back.

''Oh, really? Well I think it's time you get boxed up yourself,'' Danny said with a grin. He took the thermos and shoved the Box Ghost inside it pretty easily.

''This will not be the last thing you see from me, Ghost Child. Count on it!''

''Yeah, I know. That's the problem,'' Danny said sighing and putting the lid back on the thermos.

Danny wanted to return to his house, but before he could he saw something flying really fast past him. He wanted to turn around and take look at it, but it was already too late. Before he knew it, he was hit on the head really hard and he fell to the ground. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he soon lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was something red walking towards him. Then everything went black.

* * *

Hey, guys!

Hoped you liked this chapter. It's a little longer than the other ones, but I don't really mind. And if you like my story, I don't think you mind either :)

I changed my writing style a little bit, because someone gave me a great tip (thank you). I didn't only change it for this chapter, but I changed it in the earlier chapters as well. I hope the story is much nicer to read now.

Also, someone asked what my first language is. Well, it's Dutch. I'm just a 14-year-old girl from the Netherlands who is a big fan of Danny Phantom (no, I'm not ashamed that I still love it).

To be honest, I'm not really happy with this chapter. It is an important part of the story, but I just don't feel it. If you have any tips, I'm happy to hear them. Though, I did like some parts. My favorite part is with the Box Ghost. I just love him, but who doesn't, right?

By the way, did you guys like my box puns, gehehe? :)

Until next week!

Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4: Time for the Truth

Danny Phantom in: The Ultimate Ending

* * *

Danny slowly opened his eyes. He had a huge headache. He wanted to move and look around but when he tried to do so, he noticed he was stuck. His arms and legs were stuck to pipes with a ghost-proof rope, so escaping was going to be difficult.

''What's going on? Where am I? Can someone please get me out of here!?'' Danny screamed.

''Scream all you want ghost, but no one is going to safe you,'' a voice said from out of the shadows. The voice was Valerie.

''Valerie, you're the one who hit me? Why?'' Danny asked really confused. ''I thought we were finally getting along. I thought we had a truce!''

''Yeah… until you stole my weapons this afternoon!''

Danny looked confused and then got a little bit annoyed. ''Stole your weapons? Valerie, I didn't steal them. When could I even have done that? I was with you… someone the whole day.'' Danny said, correcting himself as fast as he could.

''There was one moment were you had the opportunity. There was even evidence, so lying to me won't work, Phantom.''

''Valerie, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't steal anything! What kind of evidence did you find anyway?'' Danny said, now getting really irritated.

''There was some ectoplasm and a white hair. That meant that a ghost was there and the hair obviously was yours.''

''The ectoplasm could have come from any ghost. And a white hair? Do you seriously think I'm the only one with white hair?''

''No, of course not. But you're the only one smart enough to break into my house and actually steal my stuff,'' Valerie stated.

''You think I'm smart?'' Danny asked. A little smile appeared on his face.

''Stop changing the subject. You can't talk yourself out of this, Phantom. You did it and you're gonna pay for it!''

 _I can't seem to get through to her. If talking doesn't work, then it has to go the hard way._ ''Valerie, I'm going to say this just one more time. I didn't do it, so let me go!'' Danny demanded, becoming really angry now.

Valerie saw that he was getting angry, but she saw something else too. Danny was scared. He became angry, because he knew that he probably couldn't escape and that scared him. Yeah, he was hunted by her and others every day, but he always escaped. And now, he knew it was going to end for him here. She felt kinda sorry for him.

''Danny, you're-''

''Did you say Danny?''

''Huh?''

''You never call me Danny. Why do you….. unless…Valerie?

''Ehm…'' Valerie stuttered. She didn't know how to react. So, instead of responding to his question, she looked sternly and aimed a gun at Danny's chest.

Valerie didn't exactly say it, but her stuttering was enough for Danny to know that she figured out who he was. Danny was in shock. Not only did Valerie figure out that he was Danny Phantom, but she still wanted to shoot him. This made Danny so angry that his full body got a green glow and then an explosion blinded Valerie. When she opened her eyes again she saw that Danny had escaped. The last bit she saw of him was his foot going through a wall. Valerie stepped on her board and followed him.

* * *

''C'mon Tucker, hurry!'' Sam screamed, while running with Tucker across the streets. ''Why are you always so slow? Probably because of all of that meat you eat everyday…'' Tucker gave her a glare.

''There is no time for jokes, Sam. We've got to find Danny.''

''I know. Where is he anyway?''

Sam's question was already answered before Tucker could say something. She heard a boyish, but high scream a few blocks away. She was pretty sure that is was Danny's scream. When they ran to the source of the sound they indeed saw Danny. He was fighting Valerie who was flying behind him.

Danny saw his friends on the road, making their weapons they took with them ready for battle. Valerie tried to shoot a missile at Danny, but it missed him. Instead of hitting him, what it was meant to do, it was heading for Tucker and Sam.

''Tucker, Sam, look out!'' Danny screamed. As an impulsive reaction he fired as fast as he could an ecto-blast at his friends. A shield appeared around them and blocked the missile that was heading for them. He then duck to the ground and picked them up by their waists. He turned invisible and hid them all in an alleyway.

''Danny, you okay?'' Sam asked.

''I'm fine. For some reason Valerie figured out I'm Danny Phantom. And now she is hunting me, because she thinks I stole something from her, which I didn't!''

''We believe you, Danny. The only thing you need to do now is to get rid of Valerie. We can worry about the other stuff later,'' Tucker stated.

''You're right. I just….. I just don't want to hurt her,'' Danny said, lowering his head.

''Well, she apparently doesn't mind hurting you at all,'' Sam grumpily murmured.

Danny gave her a side hug and smiled. ''I already said I'm fine, Sam. By the way…. you guys still mad at me?''

Sam and Tucker looked at each other and looked back at Danny. They smiled.

''Dude, we can't stay mad at you. You're our friend. If you need us, we're there for you,'' Tucker said. Danny smiled at his answer and wanted to say something, before he got interrupted by Valerie who was standing behind them, aiming her ecto-gun at the trio.

''Nowhere to hide, guys. Just surrender and let me take him with me. Nobody will get hurt,'' Valerie said.

''Except for Danny,'' Tucker stated. Valerie glanced at him.

''There is no way you're taking Danny with you, Valerie. Not as long as we're here to protect him,'' Sam exclaimed. She loaded her weapon and aimed it at Valerie, while standing in front of Danny.

''Wrong answer,'' Valerie said with a grin. A powerful blast escaped her gun and headed for the three friends.

''Oh no you don't,'' Danny said. He grabbed and lifted his friends, throwing them behind him. He dodged Valerie's attack, jumped in front of her and blasted her. The blast was more powerful than he thought and Valerie ended up unconscious on the street.

''Valerie….'' Danny said worried. He wanted to walk towards her, but was then grabbed by his wrists by his friends.

''Dude, we gotta go _now_ ,'' Tucker said.

''This might be our only change, c'mon,'' Sam said.

''Fine,'' Danny grumpily said. He grabbed his friends by their waists and upped. He looked back at Valerie who was still lying unconscious on the street. He sighed and flew further.

Danny brought both his friends home and then went home himself. He was lying on his bed and was contemplating about what happened. He never meant to hurt Valerie. He couldn't blame her for fighting him though, she wasn't thinking straight. She was only mad at him, because she thought he stole her stuff. Why did she even think that? He didn't do it, but there was evidence. Even if the hair was his, who could have put it there?

All these questions were twirling in his mind, but something else was on his mind too. Sam. What she told him. After they had that conversation he couldn't stop thinking about it. They both acted really casual, but Danny knew that he couldn't ignore it. He had to talk to Sam. He looked at the ring which was lying on his nightstand. He bit his lip and sighed. He grabbed the ring, changed in Phantom and flew out of his room.

* * *

''Ha ha ha ha. Frostbite actually thought that he could beat _me,_ Vlad Plasmius?'' Vlad grinned. ''And now, I've retrieved the Infi-Map and both Daniel and Valerie are distracted. I can do anything. No one will stop me from ruling now, ha ha ha ha!''

Vlad then flew through the Ghost Zone and eventually arrived in his mansion. He changed back in human form and went to his study. He sat down and his cat Maddie rested on his lap. He petted her while still grinning. ''Oh Maddie, if Daniel only knew what was going on behind his back…''

* * *

Sam was lying on her bed, reading a book. She then heard a knock and saw something glistering in front of her window. She walked towards it and saw Danny. She smiled and let him in.

''Danny, what are you doing here?''

''Oh ehm hehe… I just ehm… wanted to talk to you about something,'' Danny stuttered while blushing. Sam rose a brow.

''Okay, what's wrong?''

''Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to talk to you about what you said the other day…''

''Oh, really? Ehm…'' Sam said, starting to turn red as well.

''To be honest, I don't know what to say. When you said you liked me…. I was kinda confused, but happy too!'' Sam smiled slightly at what Danny said, but still remained silent.

''And the only other thing I want to tell you is that I…. feel the same way about you,'' Danny said, being red as a lobster now. He scratched the back of his head and looked the other way. He waited for a response from Sam, but she didn't say anything. When he looked back at her, she just simply smiled. ''Sam, I-''

Before he could finish his sentence he felt Sam's lips pressed against his. In response he put his hands on her waist and pulled her against him. Sam threw her arms over his neck and soon they found themselves making out against Sam's bedroom wall. After a while they stopped and looked each other in the eyes.

''That was... eh...'' Sam chuckled. Danny's hands were still on her waist and her hands were still around Danny's neck

''Yeah…'' Danny said in response. He let go of Sam and grabbed one of her hands. She felt something being put in her hand. When she opened it, she saw a ring lying in the palm of her hand. She smiled at Danny.

''Sam, I eh… want to ask you… you know'' Danny stuttered.

Sam laughed and put the ring around her finger. She then grabbed Danny's hands and gave him another kiss.

''So, that's a yes?'' Danny asked, while laughing and looking at Sam's finger.

''Oh, it certainly is a yes,'' Sam said. The two smiled and kissed each other again. Eventually they just sat on Sam's bed and talked the whole night. They were gonna be tired tomorrow, but it was worth it.

* * *

Hello, guys!

Huzzah! Danny and Sam are a couple now. I always knew that in the series they would get together, but I kinda hoped that they would get together one or a few episodes before the end, or just at the beginning of the last episode. Until this day, I'm still curious how it would be like in the show if Danny and Sam were an official couple. Even though 'Frightmare' sorta showed how life would be like after 'Phantom Planet', I was hoping that there would be an actual episode/episodes.

I hope you liked this chapter. It's pretty short, but I promise that the next one will be a bit longer. Also, I'm really sorry that I'm late with posting. I was just so busy with school, but next week is going to be a bit more relaxing, so I may even post the next one a little bit earlier if it's any consolation.

Also, what do you guys think of the way I've written thoughts. This is the first time I actually wrote someone's thoughts and I didn't exactly know how to do it. I did it this way, but if you have any tips on making it better (not only thoughts, but for the overall story as well) then I'm happy to hear them.

Until next week, bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Little Secrets

Danny Phantom in: The Ultimate Ending

* * *

It was Monday, the next week. Danny hadn't seen Tucker, Sam or Valerie this weekend. He was pretty nervous. What would Valerie say? Would she even say anything? Danny had been thinking about this for the whole weekend and was kinda pushing himself to the limit. One day you're a secret ghost-like hero and the next day you could be lying on an examination table. It was stressful and Danny couldn't handle that many stress.

Jazz noticed this though. She could always tell when something was wrong with her little brother. She also knew when she needed to say something and when she had to could keep her mouth shut. This time she wasn't sure. Sure, when Danny was anxious or nervous she said something, but this time Danny acted different. He wasn't just nervous, he was incredibly nervous. It wasn't like he had an important test or something, it was like he was waiting for something to happen. And whatever it was that needed to happen, was life changing.

''Danny, you okay?'' Jazz asked carefully, while still eating her breakfast.

''Hhm, hhm,'' Danny nodded, trying to swallow his cornflakes. Jazz saw Danny's hand, that was holding the spoon, was shaking. Even though he said he was fine, she knew something was up.

''Danny, I can sense something is wrong. You can tell me anything, you know that. So, what's up?''

Danny put his spoon back in the bowl and was silent for a few seconds. Before Jazz wanted to ask him again what was wrong, he opened his mouth. ''It's just… complicated, okay?''

Jazz rose a brow. She then smiled and put a hand on Danny's shoulder. ''Complicated is fine. I can handle complicated stuff, so spit it out.''

Danny smiled at his sister's response. She could be so nosy and meddling, but he knew she meant well. ''Well, a lot happened. Valerie found out I'm…'' Danny looked around to see if his parents were near. They weren't, so he went on with his story. ''….Danny Phantom and I fought her. Luckily, Sam and Tucker were there to help me. She's probably really angry at me and I'm not sure what she is going to do today.''

''Oh, wow. That's a tough one,'' Jazz said. Normally, she always had some advice for Danny when he was in trouble. This time though, she was silent. She didn't know what to say. Sure, someone finding out her little brother was Danny Phantom was one thing, but _Valerie_ finding out he was Danny Phantom… this was a situation where Jazz didn't know what to do.

''See? Told ya that it was complicated. Now _you're_ even silenced,'' Danny jokingly said, putting his empty bowl in the dishwasher.

Jazz wanted to talk back to her brother for making that comment, but she closed her mouth again when she noticed that Danny made _a joke_. He was silently grinning at his own joke and Jazz didn't want to ruin this moment, before would he think about the situation and be bummed out again.

''It's good to see you laugh.'' That was the only thing Jazz said, before she put her plate in the dishwasher as well. Danny smiled at her. ''So, other than that, is there good news? You didn't do anything fun this weekend?'' Jazz asked.

''Nah, not really,'' Danny said.

''Really? Didn't see a movie? Play a video game? Didn't do anything fun with Tucker and Sam?''

Danny froze when Jazz said the name of his girlfriend. Jazz didn't know yet. Did he want to tell her already? Without realizing it, Danny was silent for a long time and even reddened a bit. Of course, Jazz noticed this and grinned.

''Aha, so there is something! What is it?'' Jazz asked getting more and more excited.

''No, nothing. After that whole thing with Valerie I brought Sam and Tucker home. Then I went home myself and I didn't see them after that,'' Danny stated. ''Except, that I later went to Sam's house, but other than that, I didn't do much.'' Danny's eyes widened when he realized that he said he went to Sam. Why was he so stupid…. why did he have to let it slip…. why….

''Really?'' Jazz said with a grin. Danny knew what she was getting at, but he just breathed deeply to calm himself and made a pokerface.

''Yeah,'' Danny responded.

''And didn't do anything with her?'' Jazz asked, walking closer to Danny.

Danny walked backwards, but eventually hit the wall. He couldn't move and Jazz was getting closer with her questioning eyes and her mischievous grin. ''Ehm,'' Danny mumbled, while innocently smiling.

Jazz took a good look at her brother. Then she smiled even more mischievously and her eyes widened. ''Oh my gosh, I knew it!'' Jazz yelled. She then danced and sang. '' _I'm right, aha! That's right, I'm right. Aha, it's my birthday, aha!_

Danny rolled his eyes. ''That's enough, Jazz.''

Jazz stopped singing and gave her brother a hug. Shen then looked at him and smiled. ''I'm just happy for you. To be honest, I always knew you two would end up together.''

''Wow, first time I heard that,'' Danny sarcastically said.

Jazz laughed and then looked at her watch. ''Oh, look at the time. We've got to go to school.''

Danny gave his sister an irritated sigh. ''Do I have to?''

''Yes, you do. C'mon, Danny. I understand that you think today will be horrible...''

''Not helping….'' Danny replied.

''… _but_ I think that everything is going to be fine. Just believe me, okay?'' There was a short silence. ''You need a ride?'' Jazz asked with a wink. Danny nodded and followed his sister to her car.

Then both siblings smiled at each other and went to school. Danny resisted coming out of the car when they arrived at school. Jazz tried to pull him out of her car by his legs, but Danny held tight to the seat.

''Danny, cut it out! Don't be such a child!'' Jazz said.

Eventually Jazz tickled him and Danny unwillingly let go of the seat and ended up on the ground. Jazz grinned at him, pulled him up and pushed him to the entrance of the school. Danny _so_ did not want to go to school, but he knew that he couldn't hide forever. Oh well, it couldn't be that bad, right?

* * *

Danny was looking for Sam, who was standing in the shadow of a tree. He waved and walked up to her. He gave her a side hug and wanted to put an arm around her, but Sam pulled his arm away and shook her head.

Danny looked confused at her. ''What's wrong?"

Sam pointed at Tucker, who was waving at them and running towards them. Danny gave Sam an understanding look and chuckled.

''If we don't say anything, how long do you think it'll take for him to figure out?'' Sam said grinning.

''I dunno, Jazz figured it out in a few minutes'' Danny replied. Sam gave him a glare. ''Sorry, I'm just not so good at keeping secrets.''

Sam rolled her eyes. ''Says the boy who is secretly a ghostly super hero.''

Danny laughed at her comment and really felt the urge to give her a kiss, but then Tucker arrived at them. Danny let go of Sam's hand he was holding as fast as he could and looked the other way, while whistling. Tucker rose a brow and gave Sam a confused look. Sam facepalmed and sighed.

''Nothing. What's up?'' Sam asked, trying to change the subject.

''Not much. What's with _you guys_?'' Tucker asked, exchanging looks with both Danny and Sam. Danny and Sam looked at each other and then looked back at Tucker. They didn't say anything. ''Fine then. I'll figure it out, eventually. Just wait!'' Tucker yelled as he walked away. He kept looking at them, pointed his fingers at his eyes and pointed his fingers back at them multiple times, meaning that he would keep an eye on them.

Danny and Sam both laughed at his reaction and sat down with their backs against the tree. When Tucker was out of sight, Danny looked around to see if no one else was there. Then he put his arm around Sam and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Other people couldn't know either, otherwise they could spoil it to Tucker. And that wouldn't be fun, of course.

''He's never gonna find out,'' Sam chuckled. Sam wanted to give Danny a kiss back, but then she noticed the sad and worried look on his face.

Danny noticed Sam was staring at him. ''It's Valerie. I haven't seen her yet. It looks like she didn't tell people my secret, but I'm still worried. I don't know where she is and who knows what she's up to!''

Sam rubbed Danny's hand gently, trying to comfort him. ''I get that you're scared Danny, but I don't think she would just say to everybody that you're a ghost. She's probably afraid that if she tells your secret, you're gonna tell everybody her secret. I think you're overreacting.''

Danny sighed. ''I guess you're right.''

The bell rang and that meant that it was time for class. English from Mr. Lancer, how great. Danny and Sam both walked to class and they sat down. They saw Tucker glaring at them in the back of the class and they both laughed. Their mood changed eventually when Valerie walked into the classroom.

Danny stared at her in slight worry. Valerie noticed this and knew what that look meant. She sighed, gave him a little smile and shook her head. She sat down and whispered something to him, but she was too far away, so Danny couldn't hear her. He did try to read her lips, but he isn't the best at that. After puzzling together the parts that he did understand, he figured she said something like 'Your secret is save with me'.

Danny smiled back and nodded. What a relief. A huge weight fell off his shoulders, knowing that Valerie would keep her mouth shut. Now he could just relax and enjoy the rest of the day. Nothing to worry about now, or so he thought…

* * *

The lesson was quite fun. They didn't really do much and in the last 30 minutes they could work on their 'Poem Project' again. Finally, Danny had the chance to talk to Valerie. He didn't say much though. Danny said he was sorry for fighting her all those times and that he really never meant to hurt her.

Valerie said that she accepted his apology, but Danny knew that deep down, she didn't mean it. She just said that she was sorry too, but nothing more than that. She gave Danny a weak smile when she grabbed her stuff when the bell rang. Danny didn't smile back, he just nodded at her.

Even though it looked like everything was okay, they both knew that it couldn't be the same as before. That didn't matter now actually. They were both just glad that their secrets weren't spoiled by the other and that they could go about their business like nothing happened.

During the break, Danny went to his locker to grab some books and to put other books away. Then Danny would go to the bathroom and eventually meet up with Sam and Tucker to have lunch. This was the plan, it was as simple as that. But of course, things never go as planned.

Danny washed his hands in the boys' bathroom. When he looked up in the mirror, he saw Dash and Kwan standing behind him with really weird grins on their faces. Oh boy…

''Geez, you scared me,'' Danny said irritated. Danny wasn't scared of them, but when Dash's grin turned into an evil smile, Danny got quite…. how do I put this… uncomfortable around them. Or you could just say freaked out by them, it's really your choice.

''So, Fenton. Don't you have anything to say?'' Dash asked, still having an extremely creepy grin on his face. Really… it was getting scary.

''Ehm… no?'' Danny said, well more questioned. _Did_ he have to say something?

''We've heard about your little _secret_ ','' Kwan said.

Danny froze. Secret. So Valerie _did_ tell them? Or did they just figure it out? No, they were kinda lacking the reasonable amount of intelligence to figure it out. Someone must have told them. ''Ehm, what are you guys talking about?'' Danny innocently asked.

''Don't play dumb, Fenton. You may have tried to keep it a secret, but it's kinda obvious.'' Dash said.

Danny didn't get it. They were talking about _a secret_ ¸ but they weren't very clear. It didn't have to be _the secret_. Danny just smiled at them, still making them think he didn't know what they were talking about. Which was actually true.

''About your girlfriend, bonehead,'' Kwan finally explained.

His girlfriend. It was about his girlfriend. Phew, what a relief. They just knew that he had a girlfriend. (Just waiting for it to sink in.) Wait…. what?!

''M-my-my girlfriend?" Danny stuttered. He was still flabbergasted, because he was almost sure that his secret was blown and that within a few days he would be tied down to an examination table. Also, how the heck did Dash and Kwan figure out he had a girlfriend? Was it that obvious? If it was, then why did they figure it out so soon, but Tucker not yet? Oh right, it's Tucker we're talking about…

''Yeah, it looked like you wanted to keep it a secret, but seriously. It's not that hard to figure out,'' Dash said.

''You were holding hands when you thought that nobody was watching and just the looks on your faces…,'' Kwan said, girly blinking his eyes.

''Told ya that those geeks would end up together,'' Dash said, poking his buddy in the ribs. Then he looked back at Danny, remembering that Danny at first didn't know what he was talking about. ''What did you think it was about then?"

''Oh ehm… the same thing you said. Just don't tell Tuck, okay? I gotta go, we had a good talk, bye!'' Danny then ran out of the bathroom and went towards the cafeteria. He sat down next to Sam. She noticed the weird look on Danny's face.

''Danny, what's up? Did something weird happen in the bathroom?'' Sam asked.

''Ehm-''

''You know what, I don't even want to know,'' Sam said, while she took a bite out of her sandwich.

Danny smiled at her and noticed Tucker, who was sitting on the other side of the table, was staring at him. ''What?" Danny asked.

''I'm gonna find out. I don't know what it is, but I'm gonna find out,'' Tucker stated. He kept glaring at both Danny and Sam.

Danny laughed. ''Sure, dude. Do whatever you want.'' Danny wanted to take a bite from his lunch, but before he could do that, he felt cold and a little blue mist escaped his mouth. His Ghost Sense. There was a ghost around here. Can't just one lunch be peaceful?

* * *

Hey guys!

Hope you liked this chapter. This chapter is pretty long… and I love it! I just can't stop writing! To be honest, this chapter is quite boring, but I hope you still enjoyed it though. The next chapter(s) will be a lot more exciting, so don't worry about that.

This chapter and the next one were actually supposed to be one chapter, but when this part already turned out to be so long, I separated them in to different chapters. Because of this, the next chapter could be rather short, because it's basically a part 2 of this chapter. I'll try to add some stuff to the next chapter to make it longer, but forgive when it's still short.

By the way, next Saturday (20th of February) is my birthday. I have big projects at school and because of that, I won't be able to publish the next chapter on next Friday. Since my birthday is next Saturday and I will have a party then, I won't be able to publish it then either. So basically, what I'm saying is that I won't be able to publish the next chapter sooner than Sunday. I hope you guys don't mind.

Until next week! Thanks for the support, I love you!

(If you haven't noticed, I've rewritten this chapter, because I didn't like it that much. There aren't that many changes, but still enough to change the chapter and make it better. Check it out, and I hope you'll enjoy it.)


	6. Chapter 6: Twists and Turns

Danny Phantom in: The Ultimate Ending

* * *

Danny looked around. Even though his Ghost Sense went off, there was no ghost to be seen.

''Danny?" both his friends asked in confusion.

Danny snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at his friends. ''Oh, nothing.'' He could have told his friends, but he didn't want to scare them with false alarm.

Danny saw Valerie getting up from her table and running to a hallway with a determined face. Did she see the ghost? Was she going to it right now? Only one way to figure that out.

Sam and Tucker still looked at Danny in slight confusion. They knew their friend too well, so they knew that he lied when he said nothing was wrong. They kept staring at him with their eyes demanding for answers.

Danny looked at them and sighed. ''Fine. I think a ghost is around and I got the feeling that Valerie is on her way to it right now.'' Danny pointed at the hallway where Valerie disappeared in.

''Well, then we've got to follow her, come on,'' Sam said. Then both Danny's friends stood up and disappeared in the hallway as well. Danny ran after them and when they all met up they saw Valerie. She was already wearing her suit and she pointed her weapon at a ghost. It wasn't just a ghost…. it was Frostbite!

''Valerie, no!'' Danny yelled.

Valerie turned around to see the three friends standing there with worried faces.

''That's a good ghost, Valerie. Don't shoot him,'' Tucker explained.

Valerie turned around again and looked in the eyes of the ghost. He actually seemed kind. Was Tucker speaking the truth, was this a good ghost?

''Indeed I am, young huntress. You don't have to eliminate me, for I am a ghost that only wants to protect both our worlds. My name is Frostbite.'' Frostbite showed his hand to Valerie, waiting for her to shake it.

Valerie still didn't trust him, but she grabbed his hand and shook it. Frostbite smiled at her, but Valerie didn't smile back.

''I don't want to ruin this moment, but what are you doing here, Frostbite? You almost never come out of the Ghost Zone,'' Danny asked. He looked at Valerie, still feeling a little awkward with talking about ghosts and ghost related stuff in her presence.

''The reason why I'm here is very important, Great One. The Infi-Map has been stolen again, by none other than your nemesis, Vlad Plasmius.''

''Plasmius?" the four teens said in unison.

''Why would he do that?'' Tucker asked. ''I mean, I know that Vlad probably stole it for his evil plans, but it didn't work out the last time. What makes him think that it'll work this time?''

''We don't know what he's up to, Tucker.'' Sam said. ''It doesn't matter why he stole it, what matters is that we have to take it back.''

''Indeed I wanted to ask you to retrieve it for me. You guys know him better than I do,'' Frostbite said, coming in between the arguing. ''Maybe you know where he is now.''

''I don't know what the Infi-Map is or why he calls Danny the Great One…,'' Valerie said. ''…but if you're looking for Vlad…. he's probably in his mansion in Wisconsin.'' Everybody looked confused at her. Valerie rolled her eyes. ''I know that, because he always goes there when he wants to be alone. Because he's the mayor of Amity Park he has a mansion here as well, but there is always a lot of press. If he's planning on doing something evil, then he is in Wisconsin.''

Everybody was silent for a while and still staring at Valerie. Then Danny spoke up. ''Geez, thanks Valerie. I don't know what to say.''

''Say that I'm allowed to come with you. I've been waiting a long time to kick his butt.''

''Sorry Val, but I can't do that. I don't want you to get caught into this.

''I'm already caught into this. Vlad gave me my weapons and if it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't have become a ghost hunter in the first place.''

''You're blaming _me_ now?"

''You're the one who ruined my life!''

''It was an accident!''

''Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact-''

You're not coming with us and that's final,'' Danny said sternly.

''But Danny…''

''No buts, Valerie.''

Valerie sighed deeply and then nodded. Danny looked a little guilty at Valerie for yelling at her. Then he looked determined again at Frostbite, Sam and Tucker. ''Guess we need to go now then.''

''I'll cover for you guys,'' Valerie said. Those words came out of her mouth like it was vomit. It was a huge thing for her to say that, especially since she and Danny just fought. And of course, because she couldn't come along. That was the worst part. They were going to skip school and kick Vlad's butt, while she would stay here and cover for them. Just great. But this was more important than their quarrel.

The trio nodded at her and ran to the exit of Casper High. Frostbite looked at Valerie and smiled. ''I'll be on my way now too, the Human World isn't really the place where I feel comfortable.'' Valerie nodded and a little smile appeared on her face.

''Just remember, young huntress. I'm not saying you shouldn't be cautious, but try to trust others more. Not everyone is as bad as they seem, humans and ghosts. I'm especially referring to ghosts like me and the Great One. Yes, some ghosts are mean and seek revenge, but there are also ghosts that want to protect others and themselves. Other ones just want to be left alone.''

Valerie smiled again at the wise words from the kind ghost and shook his hand. ''I'll try to.''

Then Frostbite smiled, gave her a wink and disappeared. Valerie took off her suit and looked at her watch. ''Oh no, class is almost starting. I've got to think of an excuse for Danny, Tucker and Sam.''

* * *

Vlad was flying across the Ghost Zone again, having the Infi-Map in his hands. ''So, I need to go right and then across the Deadly Tornado of Doom. Should be doable,'' Vlad said, closing the Infi-Map and following the directions it gave him.

He has been flying for a while and the things he had to do, like surviving attacks from other ghosts, weren't easy as well. But what do you expect? Vlad was planning on stealing something so big, ancient and dangerous. Of course it was hidden and protected well. But he would find it. He would find it and use it to gain what was rightfully his.

Vlad followed the directions the map gave him and eventually ended up on a path. He walked down the path and at the end there was a giant wall. A little, green glowing gem was stuck in the middle of the wall. It was quite beautiful. Vlad levitated up in the air and tried to pull the gem out of the wall. It didn't budge. Even worse, it didn't budge and electrocuted him pretty badly. After everything he's been through he would have the gem right in front of his eyes, but he couldn't grab it. But he would have it. Even if it would kill him, he promised himself that he would get that gem.

The reason why the gem electrocuted him, was because of a defense mechanism. It would take a lot of effort, but when the gem was out of the wall, it could be used and it wouldn't electrocute the holder anymore. How could Vlad take the gem out of the wall? That was the big question. He couldn't touch it. Maybe if he shot an ecto-blast at it? It was indestructible, at least that has been said. A lot of things has been said about this gem.

It didn't have a name, so everybody just called it the Ghostly Gem. It was hidden in this wall and protected for thousands of years. The one who could get it out of the wall, was able to use the gem and rule the Ghost Zone. Even the Human World, if the holder would feel the need to do that. Vlad had heard about the gem and its power, but didn't exactly know what it did. He didn't care actually. The only thing that he knew was that a Ghost Army would rise again and that the holder of the gem would be their master. With their help Vlad could rule the Ghost Zone and the Human World. He would fulfill his destiny.

Vlad almost drooled by the thought of this. 'Focus Vlad, focus.'' Vlad took a deep breath, closed his eyes and a powerful blast of ecto-energy came from his hands. Vlad kept shooting and kept his eyes closed until he heard a sound. A little click. It sounded like something tiny fell on the ground. Vlad stopped shooting and opened his eyes. The Ghostly Gem was lying on the ground, unharmed. Vlad grinned and took the gem. ''Finally…''

* * *

''Tucker, please try to hold this thing still! We almost hit that mountain, you could've killed us,'' Sam hissed.

The three friends were in the Specter Speeder, heading for Wisconsin. They would arrive at Vlad's mansion in just a few minutes. Tucker was driving, even though he isn't the best at that. Sam already demanded that Danny had to take it over, but Tucker grabbed the steering wheel real tight and never let go. Sam sighed, knowing that she couldn't win this battle and just let it go.

They arrived at Vlad's mansion and parked the Specter Speeder behind the building so that it was out of sight. Danny was already in his ghost form and phased the three of them inside. They were in the hall of the big manor and walked around a bit.

''If I were Vlad, then where would I put my lab?'' Danny asked himself.

''You don't know where his lab is? You've already been here before, right?'' Sam asked.

''Yeah, but he has rebuild this mansion so many times. And every time he puts the lab somewhere else. It's always a big puzzle, figuring out where his lab is,'' Danny explained.

''I see. Maybe it's underground, like a basement,'' Tucker said. That didn't sound too crazy, Danny thought. Tucker was probably right. Danny grabbed his friends again and phased them all through the floor. Indeed, they ended up in an underground lab. Because it was underground, it was cold and it smelled really weird. But that didn't stop them from snooping around a bit.

''Check it out! Look at all these weapons,'' Sam said, pointing at a big pile of ghost hunting equipment. Tucker and Danny walked towards the pile as well to take a look at it.

Danny narrowed his eyes. For some reason these weapons looked familiar. Were these weapons that Vlad had stolen from his parents? No, they didn't look like weapons from his parents and Danny knew _every_ weapon his parents had made. Still, these weapons looked familiar. ''Hmm….''

Then it hit him. These weapons were from…. Valerie! ''Oh my gosh, these are Valerie's weapons!'' Danny exclaimed.

''Are you sure?'' Tucker asked.

''One hundred percent. The question now is, why does he have them?"

''Are you really that stupid?'' Sam said. Danny looked confused at her, not knowing what she was referring to. ''Oh my goodness…. fine then. Valerie was pissed at you for stealing her stuff, right?'

''Right,'' both Danny and Tucker said.

''But you didn't steal them. And now they're here. You see what I'm getting at?''

Danny thought a little more, but then he got it. ''He framed me!''

''Ding-ding-ding…'' Sam said sarcastically.

''Why would he do that?'' Danny asked.

This was a hard one. Why would Vlad steal Valerie's stuff? To make her mad at Danny, but what's in it for him? All of them were deeply thinking, until Tucker thought he found the solution.

''It would buy him some time, right? Valerie is busy hunting Danny, Danny is trying to get away from her and Sam and I are trying to protect Danny. Nobody would keep an eye on Vlad. He could do anything he wants.''

''And that's where he stole the Infi-Map,'' Sam added to Tucker's story.

''Okay, we figured that out, but the only remaining question is; why does Vlad need the Infi-Map? What does he want to do with it?'' Danny asked.

''I dunno, but neither the Infi-Map nor Vlad are here, so getting answers is not that easy,'' Tucker answered.

''Vlad has always been a crazed up fruitloop, but I mostly figured out what he was up to. This time though…. I really couldn't think of anything that would make sense. Just… what the heck is going on?!'' Danny said, raising his voice.

Sam put and comforting hand on Danny's shoulder. ''Calm down, Danny. It's not the end of the world if you don't know what Vlad is up to.''

''Well…''

Danny tensed up by Tucker's comment. Sam gave Tucker a glare. ''It's not. We'll figure it out eventually, we just have to get our brains cracking.''

Danny smiled at Sam for her attempt to comfort him, but he still looked a little worried.

''I promise,'' Sam added, noticing that her boyfriend wasn't completely convinced.

''If we're not gonna find any more clues here, then I thinks it's the best if we go. Valerie may have covered for us at school, but it's almost evening and I don't think she'll have a good excuse for our parents,'' Tucker said.

''You're right, let's go,'' Danny said. He grabbed his friends by their waists and phased them through the manor, until they were all in the Spector Speeder. Tucker already wanted to grab the steering wheel, but Danny was faster. ''My turn now.''

Sam rolled her eyes. ''What is it with you boys always wanting to drive?''

* * *

Yo, guys!

I'm terribly sorry that there was an extra week between the last chapter and this one, but I thought it would be better if there was just an extra week in between, instead of placing this chapter on a random day. I still hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially since you had to wait longer.

I just had Spring Break, so I had the whole week to write chapters….. and of course I did. So don't worry, the next couple of chapters will be posted again on a weekly basis. As you have read, the story is finally getting somewhere. The _real_ story is beginning now and things will get much weirder, more exciting and…. you get the point.

The story is mostly about Danny and what he does (duh, it's _Danny_ Phantom), but I put some Vlad scenes in between so you can see what he is up to as well. In this chapter it is explained what he has been doing all this time and he'll get in the picture more and more. I love writing Vlad scenes and I am excited to write more, hope you like it too.

I'm just gonna stick to my story, but as I always say, if you have any tips on changing the story itself, my writing style, characters… I'm happy to hear them. Don't feel like you're a nagger by giving me tips or complaining about something in my story, because I don't see it that way. I enjoy writing this story, but I want you guys to enjoy reading it.

Lots of love, until next week!


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday Party

Danny Phantom in: The Ultimate Ending

* * *

The trio arrived back at Danny's place and put the Specter Speeder back to where it belonged. Nobody would notice it was gone, nobody would suspect a thing.

Tucker went home as soon as he could, since his mother would make a surprise dinner tonight. She knows how much her husband and son love meat, so she said that tonight's dinner would be a 'Meat Feast'. Of course, Tucker practically ran home, because he didn't want to miss any of it.

Sam had to go home too, since it was dinner time, but she didn't want to go yet. Now that Tucker was gone, she finally had some alone time with Danny, not that she didn't enjoy Tucker's company though. Danny and Tucker both were her best friends and she had always treated them equally, but now that Danny was _more_ than her best friend, it was nice to have some moments with just the two of them. Especially since Tucker didn't know yet. Man, he was taking his time figuring it out. Oh well, it's Tucker…

Also, Sam didn't want to go home because of her parents. They would probably be mad at her for coming home this late without letting them know where she went. At dinner they would ramble about all the things they were going to buy this week, about their 'oh so delightful' jobs and that Sam should dump that geek boy and that creepy Fenton kid, and make _real_ friends. They already didn't like Danny, so telling them that he was her boyfriend now wasn't an option. If she told them, then she would probably be locked in her room until she would 'come to her senses'.

Danny knew that Sam didn't feel like going home yet, so he offered her to stay for dinner. He knew his parents wouldn't mind. Of course, Sam accepted the offer and texted her parents that she would have dinner somewhere else. The couple then sat on the couch. Danny put his arm around Sam and they sat there casually. Sam noticed that Danny was in deep thought. Probably about Vlad. She thought it was cute, seeing Danny completely forgetting the world around him and just talking to himself in his head.

''We'll figure it out. So stop pressuring yourself, otherwise I'm gonna hit you!'' Sam said laughing.

''Fine then,'' Danny said. He tried to stop thinking about it, but the second after he spoke he was lost in his mind again.

''Hey, what did I tell you!'' Sam then gave Danny a soft slap on the cheek.

''Hey!'' Danny whined.

''Don't be such a baby,'' Sam said laughing. She rubbed his cheek gently and gave a little kiss on it.

Danny looked Sam deep in the eyes for a long time. Then he gave her a kiss back, but then on the lips. Actually, more than one. He gave her a few little kisses until they were practically making out. Jazz walked past, but didn't say a thing to them. She thought it was cute, so she just rolled her eyes and went to her room.

'Teens and their hormones,'' she joked softly, not wanting to interrupt them.

The same thing wasn't for his parents though. They both didn't know yet that Sam and Danny were 'more than friends'. It wasn't like Danny didn't want to tell them, it just slipped through his mind, so they were quite surprised to see the two of them smooching (Ugh hate that word) when they went from the kitchen to the living room.

''Uh-hum,'' Maddie coughed. The couple flinched and separated when they noticed Danny's parents being in the room. They stayed on the couch and smiled innocently.

''Mom, dad….hey...''

''We wanted to ask if Sam was staying for dinner, since Tucker already left, but Sam didn't…,'' Maddie said awkwardly.

''Ehm yeah, if that's okay?'' Sam asked, trying to act casual, but turning red as a lobster.

''Of course, dear. And ehm… congrats I guess?" Maddie spoke as she went to the kitchen again. Before she disappeared through the door, Danny was pretty sure he saw a satisfied smile appearing on her face.

Jack noticed the ring he gave his son on Sam's finger. ''So, the ring I gave ya worked eh, Danny-boy? I'll leave you two alone.'' Jack said. He petted his son on the head and gave him a wink. ''Go for it!'' He then followed his wife to the kitchen. Danny buried his face in his hands and Sam laughed so hard that tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

It was a few days later. Today was Danny's birthday. He would no longer be Danny the puny 14-year-old, but Danny the not puny 15-year-old. Danny was excited for his birthday. Not because of presents or anything, but now he would be the oldest of the three of them. Of course, he was always older, but they were all still 14 and a few months didn't make much of a difference. Now Sam and Tucker would still be 14, but he would be 15. Such a great number.

It was too bad though that Danny's birthday was on a school day. He had to celebrate it after school, but he didn't mind. He wasn't planning on doing something big anyway. He would probably just hang out at the Nasty Burger with Tucker, Sam and maybe Jazz in the afternoon and get some other gifts and celebrations from his family in the evening. Just a relaxed birthday, nothing too extravagant.

Danny was leaning against a wall from the school building and scanning for his friends. He noticed Sam, waved at her and she walked towards him.

When Sam arrived at Danny's spot she looked to see if anyone was paying attention to them. When she thought that wasn't the case, she planted her lips on Danny's and messed a little bit with his hair. ''Happy Birthday.''

Danny smiled sheepishly. He loved it when she ran her hands through his hair. That was one more bonus for having a girlfriend. Sharp nails. They could do _anything_. Cut things, scratch places where he couldn't reach and of course that nice feeling when Sam ran her hands through his hair.

Sam pulled a little box from behind her back. It was a dark blue box with a gold ribbon. It surprised Sam that the look on Danny's face was like he didn't expect this.

''For me?" Danny asked.

''Yeah duh, it's _your_ birthday. Why so surprised?''

''Right. It's just that you're not really the giving-gifts-to-each-other type of person. It's okay, though. It's not like I'm not happy, just surprised.''

''You better be happy with it. It took me a lot of effort to get this for you.''

Now Danny was starting to get curious. Maybe Sam didn't give that many gifts, but if she would give one, then it was a pretty darn good gift. He jerked the ribbon of the box like he was eating a meal and that he hadn't eaten for months. When he opened the box he saw something tiny glistering.

''A rock?" Danny asked.

''Yup,'' Sam said with a grin. She knew that Danny probably wouldn't like the present. Come on, it's a rock. But she wanted to see how far Danny would go pretending to like it just for Sam's sake.

''Ehm, thanks. It's a pretty rock,'' Danny said with an obviously fake smile.

''Glad you like it,'' Sam said. There was a short, quite awkward silence. ''So, aren't you going to take it out of the box and take a look at it?''

''Oh, ehm…. I'll take a look at it later. I don't want it to break.''

''Sure…'' Sam said. It was probably time to put him out of his misery. He was sweating pretty badly, she felt kinda bad for him. ''You can stop pretending, I know you hate it. Don't worry, I'm not mad''

''Oh thank goodness,'' Danny said with a sigh. ''I was afraid you were going to hit me.''

''You don't know where this rock comes from, do you?'' Sam asked.

''Nope, not a clue,'' Danny answered. ''Though, it does feel and look strange. Is it from the Ghost Zone?''

''Exactly. Remember when you sometimes thought you heard something, but you didn't see anybody a few weeks ago?''

''Yeah, and then the Specter Speeder was missing. I didn't want to tell my parents, but before I even could it was already back like it never left. Every time. Was that you?''

''Yup, I had to borrow it for my little trips to the Ghost Zone. Hope you don't mind. Should I explain what it does?''

''Yes, please. I'll just ignore the fact that you broke into my house several times.''

''Hey, otherwise you wouldn't have an awesome gift, right?'' Sam said quite smug.

''I guess, but was does it do?'' Danny asked excited and curious.

''I took it from a giant wall, pretty deep in the Ghost Zone. There was a prettier, green glowing stone as well, but I couldn't reach it so I just grabbed a stone from the wall, those were pretty too. I used some stuff from your parents' lab to examine it and I figured out that this rock is perfect for you. It's filled with loads of ectoplasm and ecto-energy, don't know exactly why. But if you keep it around you, it'll make you stronger and you'll heal faster. That's why I made a necklace out of it.''

Danny grabbed the stone and put the necklace around his neck.

''If you think it's too girly or you're afraid that your parents might notice it's from the Ghost Zone, you can always hide it under your shirt,'' Sam suggested.

''That's maybe for the best,'' Danny said, hiding the necklace under his shirt. ''Wait, you went to the Ghost Zone on your own? Weren't you attacked or something?''

''Yep, but I'm fine, the Specter Speeder and its weapons protected me. I got attacked the most when I was near the giant wall, like somebody didn't want me to be there. Well, doesn't matter now. I'm safe and you got your rock.''

''And I love it, thank you,'' Danny said. He embraced and kissed his girlfriend, unaware that somebody was watching them.

''You better stop sucking face now, Foley is around the corner,'' a voice said. The voice was Valerie.

The couple awkwardly stopped and blushed. ''Thanks, Val,'' Danny said.

''No prob. By the way, cool necklace. You sure got taste, Manson.''

Sam smiled slightly at Valerie's comment. She always said she didn't care about other people's opinion, but it still felt good getting approval from someone else.

'I'll leave now. Oh Danny right, I almost forgot. Happy Birthday!'' With that Valerie left.

Danny looked at Valerie and smiled. It was nice that they were friends now. That day when they went to Vlad's, Danny went to Valerie right after Sam left. He told her that Vlad had her stuff, but that he couldn't bring it back, otherwise Vlad would suspect something. If Valerie was going to be an ally, it was better that Vlad didn't know.

Valerie and Danny had a good talk. They talked about everything. Danny told her the whole story about how he got his ghost powers and Valerie told him her full story about how she became a ghost hunter. They understood each other much better now. After that they just talked about regular stuff and even had a few laughs now and then. Danny accidently said that he and Sam were together and begged Valerie to not tell Tucker, explaining the reason why too. Valerie agreed with a laugh. They were becoming good friends again, what they used to have. It was nice to get that feeling back.

Valerie swore that his secret was safe with her and that she would even help him fight ghosts. Danny never liked it that Sam, Tucker and later Jazz helped him fight ghosts. What if they could get hurt? It was nice to have another person on the team, and Danny knew that Valerie could handle ghosts quite good, but he still didn't like the idea of having another person to look after.

Danny snapped out of his thoughts when he almost choked. Tucker wanted to take a look at his necklace and grabbed it, not thinking that pulling a necklace that someone is wearing equals choking that person.

''Dude, cool thing. Did Sam give you this?"

''Yup,'' Danny said, coughing a little after his friends attempt to murder him. ''And it isn't just an accessory, it helps me with my ghost powers too.'' Danny gave Sam a side hug as a 'thank you'. Sam blushed a little bit. Tucker noticed this, but he didn't think it meant something. Sam was always blushing when Danny hugged her or something. He knew for ages that Sam had a crush on Danny, but that Danny was too clueless to see that. Maybe he should push him a little bit? Yeah, that was a good plan. He would try it when he and Danny were alone.

''Well, I've got a present for you too, here!''

Danny took the squared box. It didn't have a ribbon and it was wrapped in purple wrapping paper. You could clearly see that it was wrapped by Tucker, because it wasn't wrapped that well…

When Danny took the wrapping paper off, he saw it was the newest video game 'Rainforest Demolition III'. ''Wow dude, that game isn't even on the market yet. How did you get it?''

''I know a guy,'' Tucker said with a pleased face, because his friend liked the present so much. ''Let's try it out this afternoon at my place.''

''Yeah, of course,'' Danny said, his eyes stuck on the back of the cover to read the description.

''But wait, I thought you said last week that you wanted to go to the Nasty Burger?" Sam asked.

''Oh right. Well, we can do both, right?'' Danny suggested.

''No, I can't. I'm only free for the afternoon, because I've got to go to some stupid seminar with my parents,'' Sam said irritated.

Then an idea slipped in Tucker's mind. It was almost like he could actually see a lightbulb above his head. ''Why don't we go to the Nasty Burger and then Danny and I play the game after you leave? The game is for one or two players anyway, so it would be quite annoying if we had to switch all the time.'' Tucker was pretty proud of himself. Now they could all hang out, they could play the game and he would have some time with only Danny. He was so smart.

Danny and Sam looked at each other. That was a pretty good idea. ''Well, I guess that's agreeable,'' Sam said.

''Yeah, good plan. Let's do that then.''

* * *

The trio went to the Nasty Burger. Because it was his birthday, Sam and Tucker agreed to pay for Danny. They had fun and later Jazz joined for a short amount of time too. Eventually it was getting late and Sam had to leave. Sam went home, Jazz went home and Tucker went home too, Danny following him. When they arrived at Tucker's house, they turned on the game and started playing.

''Dude, you're _so_ gonna lose!'' Tucker said.

''No, you're the one who is about to get his butt kicked!'' Danny replied.

They played for a while and eventually had to take a break. They were just eating chips while lying on Tucker's bed. Now Tucker thought this was a great moment to start asking questions.

''So, quite boring without Sam, eh?''

''Hmm,'' Danny replied. ''It's fun with both of you. Besides, I hasn't been the two of us for a while now. We needed some guy-time, you know?"

''Yeah sure,'' Tucker responded. Dang it. Not the answer he was hoping for. Maybe he should pick it up a little bit? ''So, I've been thinking. Since you're friends with Valerie again, you're gonna see her much more, right?"

''Yeah, I guess so. Why is that important?'' Danny said, raising a brow.

''Oh, I just thought, you know…. Since she knows you're Danny _Phantom_ and she didn't blow your head off….''

''Wait, what?!'' Danny exclaimed. He knew what Tucker was getting at. ''You think I wanna ask her out?''

''Well, you wanted to a few months ago. Don't blame me for thinking it.''

''Maybe, but that was before-'' Danny cut himself off. That was close, he couldn't let Tucker know. He and Sam haven't had this much fun in a long time. Yeah, it was quite mean for Tucker, but _man_ it was funny for them.

''Before?'' Tucker pressured.

''Before… ehm….'' Danny looked at his watch and saw that it was getting late. ''Wow, look at the time. Sorry, gotta go Tuck. Catch ya later.'' Danny jumped from the bed, changed into his ghost form and flew I out of Tucker's bedroom window. ''Bye!'' Danny yelled before he disappeared behind the buildings.

''Hmm…'' It was indeed pretty late, but Tucker wasn't stupid. Danny was about to say something, but he cut himself off. He just used the 'it's getting late' excuse. Tucker had to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

What's up guys?

Sorry this chapter is a bit late, I was having trouble with my computer, but everything should be okay now. This chapter was a bit of a filler, but I think it was a fun chapter. I thought it was fun to make Danny 15 in my story, since I turned 15 two weeks ago. Tucker is now getting closer to Danny and Sam's secret, will he find out?

Hope you liked it. Follow, favorite, review, do nothing. Everything is okay, but I would really appreciate it if you did review or something. Just so you know, it's what keeps a writer writing.

Until next week!


	8. Chapter 8: It's too late now or is it?

Danny Phantom in: The Ultimate Ending

* * *

''Vlad, stop this now! You don't know what you're doing!'' Danny yelled sternly.

''No, my boy. I'm aware of what I'm doing. I'm going to change my life, change the world for the greater good,'' Vlad responded calmly.

''For _the_ greater good? You mean _your_ greater good. You're the only one who is going to get anything out of this!'' Tucker said.

''Yes, POWER! That's what I'm going to get out of this! Finally I will get what is rightfully mine.''

'' _Yours_? It's not yours, Vlad. You can't just claim the earth as your own,'' Sam said with a scowl.

''Oh, you'll take that back once you see what this can do. It's too late now.''

''Vlad, NO!''

* * *

 _-A few hours earlier-_

''Ready to lose? Just remember, I will _not_ go easy on you,'' Danny said to Sam. They were about to play 'Rainforest Demolition III' again at Danny's place. Sam hasn't played it yet, so Danny thought it would be easy to win from her, since she didn't know the controls yet.

''Don't get too cocky, dude. Sam is better than you think,'' Tucker said worried.

''Oh please, I can easily win from her.''

Sam glanced at Danny. He should _not_ have said that. ''Oh, because I'm a girl? I thought we've been through this. I may be a girl, but I'm still totally capable to kick your butt.''

''I didn't mean to-

''Save it. Let's just play, so I can defeat and humiliate you in your own game.''

Danny and Sam started playing and played for a pretty long time. I have to say, they were quite equal to each other. Then Sam had more points, then Sam had less health. The same was for Danny. They kept playing and glaring at each other from the corners of their eyes. Until…

''BOOM! I win, you lose!'' Sam said, doing a little dance.

''Wow, congrats,'' Danny said with a glum face.

''Oh, don't worry. Next time Tucker will be the one who will get his butt kicked,'' Sam said with a smirk.

''Yeah exactly, next time I will be- wait what?''

''You heard me. By the way, shouldn't we need to get going, Tucker? We have to finish our Poem Project.''

''Oh yeah, me and Valerie have to finish it too.''

''Well, then you better give her a call now, because you have until tomorrow,'' Sam said.

''What, tomorrow? Oh man, I've got to get to Valerie. No time for calling. You guys can let yourself out, right?'' Tucker and Sam both rose a brow in confusion at Danny's rambling.

''I'm going ghost!'' Danny changed into his ghost form and flew out of his room. There was a short silence in Danny's room.

''Did we just get blown off?" Tucker asked.

''Yep,'' Sam replied

* * *

''Okay, it'll take about four minutes to get to Valerie. And then we have to work on our project, which will probably take us about an hour-''

Danny was talking to himself, but got cut off when he hit something and ended up on the street.

''Hey, watch it!'' An angry voice said. Apparently Danny didn't hit something, but _someone_.

''You watch it!'' Danny responded. He charged his hand with ectoplasm as he heard a gun from the other person charging as well. They faced each other and were about to shoot, until they realized who they were facing.

''Danny?''

''Valerie?''

Danny lowered his hand and Valerie lowered her gun. There was a short, tense silence until they both started laughing.

''Ha ha ha, you've got to be more careful, I almost blew your head off!'' Valerie said.

''Yeah, sorry about that,'' Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

''No worries. What were you doing here anyway?'' Valerie asked.

''I was looking for you. Sam just told me that that 'Poem Project' has to be finished by tomorrow and-

''Don't worry about that, I already finished it _days ago_.''

''You did?'' Danny asked confused. ''But why? I was so busy with Vlad and ghost fighting that I barely helped. That doesn't seem really fair.''

''It was the least I could do, Danny. Just like you said, you were busy with ghost fighting and Vlad that you just couldn't find the time to do it. I don't mind at all,'' Valerie said with a sweet smile.

Danny could see that she was being honest and that she really didn't mind. ''Oh well, thanks then. You know what, since you finished our project I'm going to buy you a burger at the Nasty Burger, deal?''

''I don't know….. I was kinda in the middle of something….'' Valerie said, looking nervously away.

''What, hunting ghosts?''

''Yes but-''

''Valerie, I know you're a ghost hunter, but seriously, you need some time for yourself too. Why don't you take off your suit for once and enjoy yourself?''

''But I _am_ enjoying myself. I like ghost hunting, it gives me the opportunity to blow off some steam.''

''That's not the same, Val. Come on, let's go,'' Danny said, putting a hand on Valerie's shoulder.

Valerie sighed, but smiled a little bit too. Danny was so kind. Yeah, he was pushing her a little bit into doing something she didn't want to do in the first place, but he meant well. Danny always meant things well. He helped others, he was kind, didn't need to be the center of attention, he was cute…

 _Wow wait, time out. Valerie what are you thinking? STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! He's with Sam and that's final. Besides, it isn't like he would like you anyway. You had your change and you blew it. Also, you tried to blast him to pieces for months. He should be terribly afraid of you. You should be lucky that he even wants to be your friend._

''Valerie, you coming or what?''

Valerie flinched a bit when Danny came in between her conversation with herself. ''Ehm, yeah coming.'' Valerie took off her suit. She saw that Danny was human again too.

The two just walked. Danny said he thought it would be nice to just have a nice walk without doing or having anything ghost related. Eventually they arrived at Nasty Burger. To Danny's surprise he saw Sam and Tucker sitting in a booth.

Sam noticed Danny and Valerie and rose a brow. What a coincidence. Were they going to finish their project at the Nasty Burger as well? Not that Sam intended to finish it here, but Tucker insisted that they needed to do it here, because he couldn't work with an empty stomach. Sam waved at Danny and Valerie as they walked towards her.

Tucker turned around to see who Sam was waving at. That was where he saw Valerie and Danny standing next to him.

''Can we sit here?'' Danny asked.

''Sure,'' Sam responded. Valerie sat next to Sam and Danny sat next to Tucker, just in case he would subconsciously grab Sam's hand or put an arm around her. They were still holding up the little joke. It would be shame to mess it all up because of an arm, right?

Tucker rose a brow. Sam actually _invited_ them to sit next to them? Normally she would break everything that's around her when Danny hung out with another girl, especially Valerie. This time she even smiled at Valerie and now she was talking to her. It was like she wasn't jealous at all, like she didn't worry about it. Weird.

''Tuck, everything okay? You're making a weird face,'' Danny asked quite concerned. His friend was indeed making a weird face. Of course, he was just thinking deeply, but it didn't happen that often that Tucker would be so lost in his thoughts. Danny almost thought he was having a stroke.

''Oh, nothing,'' Tucker said. 'Just thinking.''

Danny rose a brow and chuckled a little bit. ''You and thinking?''

''Ha ha, very funny. Yes, I'm capable of doing that, Danny. Thanks you finally noticed.''

''I'm just kidding, dude,'' Danny said, elbowing Tucker in his side.

''So, another subject. Have you been having a lot of ghost trouble lately?'' Tucker asked Danny.

''Well, Skulker and Ember were here last night. They cooperate a lot, since they're together now and that's REALLY annoying, because they're twice as strong now,'' Danny said irritated.

''Oh, so that's why you've been cranky all day. You were just tired?'' Sam said with a little laugh. ''And me thinking you just hated losing.''

Danny wanted to comment back, but he was too tired. Sam was right, he has been cranky all day. And he was cranky, because he was tired. Most ghosts attack at night, since they don't need to rest that much as humans do and that's unfortunate for Danny. He needed less rest than normal humans, but he was still human and needed to sleep too. So, instead of responding to Sam he just groaned and banged his head on the table.

''I guess that's your answer,'' Tucker said, putting a reassuring hand on Danny's back.

''I didn't know ghosts could have relationships.'' Valerie said. She already stopped listening when Danny said that Ember and Skulker were together.

''Yeah, they can,'' Sam replied. ''They're not that different from humans. They have emotions and a conscious too.''

''Yeah, there are a lot of couples in the Ghost Zone,'' Tucker added. ''Hey, even ghosts have a better love life than you, dude.'' Tucker laughed and patted Danny on the shoulder.

Danny looked up lazily and gave Sam and Valerie a little smile. The two girls looked at each other and then back at Danny. They all tried to hold in their laugh, but eventually it was just too much. The three laughed, leaving a confused Tucker to look at all of them with questioning eyes.

''What? What am I missing?'' Tucker asked helplessly. The three laughed harder now. Tucker still didn't get it and was getting a bit annoyed by this. ''Oh please, is it because I don't have a girlfriend either? Just tell me!''

When they all calmed down and wiped the last few tears from the corners of their eyes, Sam spoke up. ''It's nothing, Tucker. You know, we really should finish our project, it's almost evening.''

''Oh yeah. Ugh, why?!'' Tucker dramatically yelled. It wasn't really directed to anybody, mostly at the sky.

''Oh, don't be so dramatic, Foley. Here, let me help you guys,'' Valerie said.

* * *

An hour passed. With Valerie's help, Sam and Tucker finished their project quite fast. Nobody knew that Valerie was so poetically gifted. They even had time to eat something. Danny kept his promise and payed for Valerie's burger.

Eventually Valerie left, because she had 'something else to do'. Danny knew that she just went ghost hunting. Ever since Valerie knew that he was Danny Phantom, she didn't hunt him anymore. Of course she didn't do that, but Danny was her main target. Without Danny, she didn't have the motivation to hunt ghosts. She went out ghost hunting so much to find a new main target. Well, she actually already had one; Vlad. But she couldn't hunt him at the moment, because of what Danny said and that really pissed Valerie off.

The three left the Nasty Burger later too and walked down the street.

''So, what was that all about back there?'' Tucker asked. Reminding them of what happened made Danny and Sam laugh again. ''Oh, come on…''

Danny looked at Sam with questioning eyes. They both felt terribly bad for Tucker. He _really_ wanted to know. Sam nodded at Danny. They've played with Tucker for a while now, maybe it was time to put an end to it.

''Well Tuck, if you _really_ want to know-

Danny was cut off again when his Ghost Sense went off. Where was the ghost? Danny looked around, but no ghost…

''Do you guys see something?'' Danny asked, knowing that his friends saw his Ghost Sense and went on the lookout for ghosts as well.

''No, dude. I don't see no ghosts,'' Tucker answered.

''Me neither,'' Sam said. ''Wait… look there!''

Danny and Tucker looked at the direction Sam was pointing and saw….. Vlad?

''What's Vlad doing here?'' Tucker asked.

''I don't know, but I'm gonna find out.'' Danny changed into his ghost form. He levitated up in the air until he was right behind Vlad. ''Hey fruitloop, what are you doing?''

Vlad turned around and smirked. ''Hello, Daniel. I was expecting you.''

''You were?'' Danny asked, tilting his head slightly.

''Yes of course, you idiot. Whenever I'm around you're right behind me. It's like I can't go anywhere without you stuck to my butt. Well, I guess it's beneficial for me now.''

''Wha- what do you mean by that?'' Danny asked. He was getting pretty nervous now, because Vlad had a wicked grin on his face.

''Oh, you'll see…'' Vlad grabbed something from his pocket. Then Danny saw what it was. It was a…. gem? A green glowing gem was in the palm of Vlad's hand. Danny didn't know what it was or what it could do. Apparently it was something bad, because he heard Sam gasping.

''Sam, what's wrong?'' Danny yelled down to her.

''That gem… it's the same gem I saw in that wall in the Ghost Zone.''

''Really?'' Danny asked.

Vlad's eyes widened. She has been there too? It took him a lot of effort to get that gem and a stupid teen girl just casually went there too? Vlad lowered himself to the ground and walked towards Sam.

Danny got a little nervous when Vlad was just silent and eventually went to the ground. Vlad walking towards Sam wasn't helping Danny with his nervousness either. Because of his hero complex and, of course, because it was Sam Vlad was approaching, Danny flew down too and jumped in front of Sam before Vlad could reach her.

''If you touch her with one finger I'm going to-''

Vlad put his hands up in defense and slowly walked back. ''Calm down, Daniel. I'm not going to hurt her.'' There was a tense silence until Vlad finished his sentence. ''But the same doesn't count for you.'' Vlad smirked, grabbed Danny's pulse and electrocuted him. Danny tried to fight back, but he was too tired. Vlad then threw him on the ground and upped again.

''Danny!" Both his friends shouted.

Danny was laying on the ground and put his hand on his forehead. When his vision wasn't blurry anymore, he looked up at Vlad.

''Sorry, my dear boy. I'd like to stay here and chat some more, but I've got business to attend to. Ta-ta.''

Vlad then flew away. If Danny was right, Vlad went in the direction of Wisconsin. Danny tried to get up, but that didn't go that easy, since he was still a little dizzy. Luckily, his friends helped him up.

''What was that all about?'' Tucker asked.

''I don't know, but I've got to follow him,'' Danny said determined. He wanted to fly away already, but was pulled back by two hands.

''You mean _we've_ got to follow him,'' Sam said with a determined smile.

Danny smiled back at first, but his face turned severe. ''Guys, I don't know. It looks pretty serious this time…. and I don't want you to get hurt…''

''And we don't want _you_ to get hurt. Come on, dude. We're all in this together. (Getting those HSM feelings) Team Phantom forever, right?''

Danny smiled. He still didn't really like the idea of his friends coming with him, but it looked like they didn't give him a choice. ''Okay then. Let's go to my place and take the Specter Speeder, that's a lot faster.''

''You think he is in Wisconsin?'' Sam asked.

''No, I _know_ he is in Wisconsin,'' Danny said sternly.

''Okay then, let's do this!'' Tucker exclaimed.

* * *

It didn't take a lot of time to sneak in Danny's house and steal the Specter Speeder. The three were now in the Specter Speeder heading for Wisconsin, again. Danny was driving, while Tucker was searching for information about the gem Vlad was holding on his PDA.

While Tucker was focused on his PDA, Danny was focused on the road (Well road…. you get the point). Sam was just looking at both of them in silence, but mostly Danny. He has been really nervous the past few days about Vlad. He predicted that Vlad was up to something, that he was planning something big. Well, they didn't really know what Vlad was up to, since they didn't know what the gem could do. They just had to wait for Tucker to finish his research.

Danny was silent and looked really tense. Sam put her hands on Danny's shoulders. He looked up at her, but didn't smile back. Trying to make him smile, Sam smiled at Danny, but he just turned his face away from her back on the road. Sam sighed and wanted to pull her hands away but was held back when she felt Danny's hand on one of hers. Her smiled appeared again.

''I've got something!'' Tucker said, breaking the silence. ''There isn't really that much to find, but I found some things.''

''Well, spit it out! When don't have all day,'' Sam said, getting a little irritated.

''Alright alright, geez. So, apparently this gem can be used to summon some sort of Ghost Army. The holder of the gem has full power over those ghosts and can control them.''

''Okay, that sounds bad,'' Danny responded nervously.

''Yes, but if Vlad summons that Ghost Army and we steal the gem from him, we can command them to go away, right?'' Sam asked.

''Basically, but knowing Vlad, it's not going to be that easy getting that gem from him,'' Tucker answered.

They landed the Specter Speeder and hopped out of it as fast as they could. Danny phased them inside Vlad's mansion. Now that they knew where Vlad's lab was, it was easy getting there fast. When they were inside the lab, they saw an evil-laughing Vlad standing in the middle of the room.

''So, you cared to join me?'' Vlad asked with a grin. He was holding the Ghostly Gem in his right hand.

''Save it, Vlad. Just hand over the gem, letting those ghosts loose is _not_ a good idea,'' Danny demanded.

''Oh, so you've figured out what it does? Very clever Danny, but no, I'm not handing it over. This might be my only change to finally make things right.''

''Vlad, stop this now! You don't know what you're doing!'' Danny yelled sternly.

''No, my boy. I'm aware of what I'm doing. I'm going to change my life, change the world for the greater good,'' Vlad responded calmly.

''For _the_ greater good? You mean _your_ greater good. You're the only one who is going to get anything out of this!'' Tucker said.

''Yes, POWER! That's what I'm going to get out of this! Finally I will get what is rightfully mine.''

'' _Yours_? It's not yours, Vlad. You can't just claim the earth as your own,'' Sam said with a scowl.

''Oh, you'll take that back once you see what this can do. It's too late now.''

''Vlad, NO!''

* * *

Hey lovely readers!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end (I myself love them, but that's just my opinion). The real adventure is starting now, _finally_! I'm really excited to write more chapters and I hope you're all excited to read more chapters.

I've calculated how many chapters I want to have and I guess I'm about halfway there now (wiping a tear from the corner of eyes). I just love writing this story so, since it's sorta a celebration now, I'd like to involve you all in this too.

Review about my story. Say something good about it, say something bad. Ask me a question or give some suggestions for my story; everything is tolerated. If I like your comment, you'll be named in my story and I may even follow you. (I know I'm not that big, but still, always nice, right?)

Review, follow, favorite, do nothing at all. Everything is fine by me (but it would be nice if you did review or something, hehe).

Even though the group isn't that big, I love you all (the silent ones too).

Bye, until next week!


	9. Chapter 9: Ghost Town

Danny Phantom in: The Ultimate Ending

* * *

He couldn't believe it. It all happened so fast. Danny couldn't quite get why he couldn't stop it. He knew exactly what was happening, he knew what he could do to prevent it, or at least stop it. But he didn't do anything. He just stood there like a statue. His eyes wide and his mouth open. He wanted to move, but for some reason his body wouldn't allow him to do so.

Vlad laughed like an evil wizard. He held the gem above his head and it started to glister. A big, bright flash of light blinded the room. When everybody was able to see again the only thing visible was a gigantic Ghost Army. Hundreds maybe even thousands of weird looking armored ghosts filled the lab. They were green blobs with medieval weapons and armor. They had soulless red eyes and an evil grin, which wasn't that much of a grin. They had no expression on their faces. No signs of any emotion at all. They didn't look that dangerous, but that didn't mean that they weren't trouble.

''S- so- so this is the Gho- Ghost Army?'' Danny stuttered. These were the first words coming out of his mouth, but they barely came out fluently. He wasn't even scared, he was just flabbergasted.

''Well yes, my son. Aren't they adorable? They listen to me and do whatever I tell them to. Unlike you,'' Vlad spoke. Vlad could only smile by his victory. Well, it wasn't a victory yet, but it was a first step. Vlad wasn't sure how to handle these ghosts, but he would find a way. He had to. He couldn't mess it up now.

 _Daniel would probably try to stop me. Hm, have to figure out something for that too. I just have to make sure that Daniel is too busy with something else, so that he can't bug me. Then I can focus on ruling the world. These ghosts will probably come in handy, but how do I command them?_

There was a silence. Neither the teens nor Vlad spoke. The Ghost Army couldn't speak at all, so waiting for something coming out of their mouths was a waste of time. Vlad was thinking deeply. Danny wasn't that strong and it looked like he was pretty tired today, but that didn't mean that Danny wouldn't be a pain in the butt. Danny would do anything to stop Vlad.

Vlad looked at the gem. How could he command the ghosts through this tiny thing? He already had something planned for them, he just needed to command them. Maybe if he thought about it in his mind…

 _Go to Amity Park. Capture all the citizens and imprison them. I don't care where, just do it. Now._

The silence was broken by the sound of the whole Ghost Army going intangible and phasing through the walls. Vlad smiled. Okay, he figured out how to command them. Great. He locked his eyes on the gem again.

 _A few must stay here and stall those teens. I've got some business to attend to._

''I'd like to stay, I've got to go. Have fun.'' Vlad went intangible and followed the Ghost Army.

''Have fun? Wha- what does he mean by 'have fun'?'' Tucker nervously said. A few ghosts came back and surrounded them. And by a few, I mean A LOT. Because the Ghost Army was so big 'a few' was pretty much a few hundred ghosts. They got closer and fired all at once. Luckily Danny was fast enough to put up a shield.

''Great, now what do we do?'' Sam asked, mostly asking Danny.

Danny looked around, trying to count all the ghosts. Counting them all wasn't necessary, because he already knew that he couldn't fight them all. Maybe he could bring Sam and Tucker outside safely. Then he would have to fight a few ghosts to give them some time to get out of here and then he would eventually join them in the Specter Speeder. He could handle a few ghosts, right? How strong could they be?

''So?" Tucker pressured, also referring to Danny.

''Retreat,'' Danny said.

''What?'' Both Sam and Tucker asked.

''You guys get out of here, I'll fight them off.''

''But what are you going to do then? We can't leave you here. We won't!'' Sam yelled.

''Don't worry Sam, I'll join you guys eventually. I'm just going to stall them,'' Danny said with a reassuring smile.

Sam sighed. ''Okay then, but be careful. Tucker let's go,'' Sam said determined.

''Yes,'' Tucker replied. From the corner of is eyes Tucker saw something lying in the corner of the room. That could come in handy. He grabbed it without anyone paying attention to him and turned to Danny and Sam again.

Danny lowered the shield and grabbed both of his friends by their hands and turned them intangible. He then threw them through the ceiling of the room. They turned tangible again when they were already through the floor.

Tucker and Sam got up as fast as they could and ran outside the mansion. Sam was pretty sure she could hear a few blasts and screams coming from the basement, but it could just be her imagination. Maybe it was her conscious trying to tell her to stay and help Danny, but she had to go. She promised Danny, so she did what she was told, if she liked it or not.

They got inside the Specter Speeder. Tucker started it and upped. He then flew away from the mansion. A few ghosts form the Ghost Army were following them, but they weren't a real threat after Tucker fired a few missiles. Sam looked out of the window hoping to see Danny flying out of the mansion with nothing more than a few bruises. But she knew that that wasn't going to happen.

In the meantime, Danny was fighting for his afterlife. He was indeed right; the ghosts weren't that strong. If he hit them once or twice they would be down already. The bad news was that after they went down, they would disappear and a new, unharmed ghost would appear again. If he would beat one, another one would appear again. A few tried to go through the ceiling to follow Sam and Tucker, but Danny, of course, wouldn't allow that. Every time they moved just one inch towards the ceiling a blast from Danny's hand would meet them.

Of course, it was rough for Danny. The ghosts may not be that strong, but there were a lot. If he focused on one ghost to attack, he got blasted from behind, his right and left at the same time. He was outnumbered, Danny knew that already, but that has never been a problem. He always fought on his own and sometimes had to fight a few ghosts at once, but this….. it was just too much. They were with too many and Danny was so tired already. He didn't have the energy to fight them.

Danny got punched, kicked and blasted from every direction he could think of. He ended up on the ground and got surrounded by all the ghosts. Danny tried to get up, but he was too weak. He couldn't move his body, even if he wanted to. What could he do? He could barely move and screaming wouldn't help.

 _Wait…. screaming…._

Danny took a deep breath. The lab was filled with sad, ghostly whining. The few ghosts that were in the room were pushed against the ground or disappeared. Danny tried to hold his Ghostly Wail as long as he could, but eventually it was enough. He turned unwillingly human again and rested on the ground. He took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes again.

Some ghosts were passed out and others were about to get up again. '''Time to go. This may be my only chance,'' Danny mumbled. He changed into his ghost form again and phased through the ceiling.

When he was outside he followed the road towards Amity Park. He tried to fly as fast as he could to meet up with Sam and Tucker again, but Danny was still a bit wiped out from the fight. Luckily, Danny flew fast anyway, if he tried to or not, so he could see the Specter Speeder any minute now.

There were a few ghosts from the Ghost Army on his path, so Danny fought them off with the little bit of strength he had. Eventually the Specter Speeder came in his sight. He turned intangible and went inside.

* * *

''Danny!'' Sam shouted. She practically jumped on Danny when she hugged him. She looked him in the eyes and saw the tired, beaten expression on his face. She also saw the injuries he had. They were pretty bad, but at least Danny was still standing and safely here now. ''I'm so glad you're okay.''

She then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She didn't care if Tucker saw or not, that wasn't important now. Besides, they wanted to tell him anyway, but then Vlad interrupted. Sam expected a gasp or a laugh from Tucker, but he was too focused on the road to notice.

Normally Danny enjoyed it when Sam kissed him, but this time he pulled away and sat down on the ground with his head between his legs. Sam got the hint that he probably was too beat up and weak now, so she just sat down next to him leaned her head against him.

It was silent for a while. It was relaxing. Danny had already fallen asleep and Sam was dozing off as well. Danny turned human at the moment he had completely fallen asleep. Sam would have fallen asleep too if Tucker didn't wake her up with his voice.

''Were home, guys. Well ehm… sorta…,'' Tucker said.

''What do you mean 'sorta'?'' Sam asked, getting up as she spoke.

''Well, see for yourself.''

Sam looked out the window and gasped. The whole town was dark, empty and destroyed. How could this have happened? They were right behind Vlad. They were slower, yes, but all the damage he has caused in such a short amount of time is astounding. It's probably for the best that Danny is asleep now, otherwise he would have blamed this all on himself. But he will wake up and has to see it eventually…

''We have to be careful and make sure nobody notices us,'' Tucker said. He plied the Specter Speeder through the tunnel that leaded them to the Fenton's lab. Once they got out of the vehicle, Tucker brought Danny to his bed while Sam turned on the Ghost Shield, just in case.

It wasn't long after that when Danny woke up. When he opened his eyes he saw two beautiful, amethyst eyes. The eyes looked worried, but happy too.

''Good morning, sleepyhead,'' Sam joked.

Danny smiled and got out of his bed. The moment his feet landed on the ground he almost collapsed, but Sam was there to catch him. Danny had kinda forgotten how sore he actually was. Those ghosts beat him up pretty badly. Luckily he heals fast.

''Wow, I guess I'm not ready to stand yet,'' Danny said with a little chuckle. He sat down on his bed again. While Danny chuckled about his joke, Sam frowned a bit. Danny immediately stopped, since he understood that Sam didn't think it was funny.

He didn't like to admit it, but he liked it when Sam, Tucker or Jazz were worried about him. It gave him the feeling that people really cared about what happened to him and that they were there to help him.

''So, what happened?'' Danny asked. Sam bit her lip and looked away when he asked that question. Danny rose a brow. ''It's not good, is it?''

Sam sighed and nodded in response. ''Here, look.'' She opened the blinds from the window to show the situation outside.

Danny's eyes widened. ''What the…'' He then tried to get up and slowly walked towards the window. If he walked _really_ slowly then he wouldn't fall again. He looked out the window and saw all the destruction, emptiness, ghosts. How could this have happened?

''Danny… say something,'' Sam said.

Still no response from Danny. He just had to take it in. He knew Vlad was a crazed up person, he knew that Vlad could cause a lot of damage, but this… he didn't expect this.

''Danny?''

Danny turned around to face Sam. ''What happened? Has Vlad done this? Where is Tucker? Where is everybody else?'' Danny kept rambling until Sam rested a hand on his shoulder.

''Calm down, one question at a time.'' Sam took a deep breath. ''Yes, Vlad has probably done this. He has destroyed the town and captured all the citizens, so we don't know where they are. Tucker is downstairs getting as many weapons as he can out of your parents' lab, we better be prepared.''

''What, you mean like fight?''

''Yeah, of course. We're not going to allow him to do this to our town. If we don't stop him, he's probably going to do the same thing to other cities. Eventually the whole world will be his. We can't let that happen.''

''I know, I know. But we can't just randomly attack. We need to have a plan.''

''Oh, we do have a plan,'' Tucker, who just came in, said. He showed all the weapons he had and loaded one for a dramatic effect.

Danny turned to Tucker and grinned. ''Okay then, let's do this.''

* * *

The trio walked through the town with their weapons loaded. They were really careful and hid behind every building when a ghost was near. Because Danny had slept, he had rested enough to stay in his ghost form and fight, if he had to.

''Where do you think Vlad is now? And where are our parents and rest of the town?'' Sam asked.

''He probably wanted them put in one place. Someplace big where he can easily hide everyone,'' Tucker responded.

''Do you think they're in the Ghost Zone?'' Sam asked.

''No, I don't think so. That would take too much effort. I'm pretty sure Vlad wouldn't do that,'' Danny answered.

''Okay, that means that they're in a big building in town. Which building is big enough to hold that many people?'' Tucker asked. They were silent and thought deeply until it hit all of them.

''Casper High!'' All three of them said in unison.

''Of course, the school is one of the biggest buildings in town. It can easily hold that many people,'' Sam said.

''Well then, let's move!'' Danny enthusiastically said.

They were heading for Casper High and it was already in sight. They thought they could make it safely, without anyone noticing them. They would free everyone and defeat Vlad. But things never go as planned. Out of nowhere the Ghost Army appeared around them. They heard someone laughing above them. Vlad.

''Ha ha ha, did you kids honestly think that you could sneak up on me? Well, you thought wrong. I see everything. I have to admit, it was very clever of you that you figured out where I and the other citizens were hidden, but that doesn't mean you'll save them. The town is mine now and soon the world will bow for me.''

Vlad looked at gem. Eventually a few ghosts from the Ghost Army grabbed the teens. Sam and Tucker had to let go of their weapons. Danny wanted to fight back with his powers, but his hands where covered and it felt like the ghost that was holding him, was draining his energy.

Vlad lowered himself to the ground and stood right in front of Danny. ''Don't you see, Danny? There is no way you can defeat me. Why won't you just give up? Even better, why won't you join me? We can rule the world together. Who could possibly defeat two half-ghost hybrids, right?''

Danny didn't say anything. He just grunted and kept struggling to free himself from the ghost's grip.

Vlad sighed. ''Fine then, but you won't win. I advise you to back off now, before people get hurt.'' Vlad wanted to walk away, but turned back to the trio again when Danny spoke.

''No, I won't back off. Don't you get it? I'll never join you, I'll never stop protecting this town and I'll will try to stop you…''

Danny's eyes glowed an even brighter green now. Vlad was amused by the teen's rage and let him continue.

''…you're not going to win, Vlad. I won't let you. It's time that you finally see that I'm able to fight you and that I'll always be there to stop you.'' Danny's whole body started to glow now. There was a flash and when Vlad opened his eyes again he saw that Danny was free.

Vlad was quite surprised. He knew that Danny was an emotional teen, but he never knew that Danny could get so angry. The angrier Danny became, the stronger he got. Interesting.

Danny flew up to Vlad and started blasting. Vlad fought back and eventually they were engaged in a battle. Vlad didn't have time for this. He could fight Danny later, he had other stuff to do. He had to give the boy a reason to stop fighting. Then Vlad got it.

''I told you to back off, boy. Now you have to face the consequences.'' Vlad eyed the gem again to command his minions. The two ghosts that were holding Sam and Tucker upped and flew in the direction of the school.

''Oh no you don't.''

Danny flew away from Vlad and started to blast the ghosts that where holding his friends. He had to be careful, he didn't want to hurt his friends. After a few blasts the ghost, that was holding Tucker, disappeared. Tucker fell to ground, but Danny caught him in time. He put Tucker on the street and headed towards the ghost that was holding Sam.

This ghost was quite annoying, since it moved all the time from left to right and up and down. Danny kept blasting constantly, only to miss every time.

''Let. Go. Of. My. Girlfriend!'' Danny yelled.

 _Girlfriend? Seriously, since when? I've got to get back on this later_. Tucker thought.

Danny kept shooting the ghost, but it was too late. The ghost, with Sam, disappeared inside the school. Danny wanted to follow them, but was held back and thrown on the ground by Vlad. Vlad wanted to say something, but was cut off by a strong blast from Danny. When he looked the teen in the eyes he kinda had the feeling he crossed a line. Danny was _really_ pissed now.

''You've gone too far this time, Plasmius.'' Danny was hoping to scare Vlad a little bit, but it didn't seem like that.

Vlad locked his eyes on the gem again. More and more ghosts from the Ghost Army appeared around them, probably more than there were in Vlad's lab. Tucker looked worried at Danny. They both wanted to rescue Sam and the others, but they knew that this wasn't the time. They had to retreat and save everyone later. If they even _can_ save them.

''Come on, Tuck. Let's go,'' Danny said. He grabbed his friend by his arm and flew towards FentonWorks. The ghosts followed them, but once they were inside, they turned on the Ghost Shield just in time.

''Now what?'' Danny asked. ''Just wait here until they're gone?''

''Not necessarily.'' Tucker responded. ''Here, take a look at this.'' Tucker grabbed the Infi-Map from his backpack and opened it.

''The Infi-Map? How did you get it?''

''I took it from Vlad's lab. Here, look at this.'' Tucker pointed at a gray spot on the map. ''This is that wall Sam was talking about. If we go there, then maybe we can find some sorta weakness.''

''I get your point, but do you really think that there will be information there?'' Danny asked unsure.

''It's worth a shot, right? And if we need more answers we can always go to Frostbite or maybe even Clockwork.''

Danny saw how determined his friend was. It wasn't maybe the best idea to go to the Ghost Zone, but did he have a better plan? ''Okay then. I guess we're going to take the Specter Speeder for another ride again.''

* * *

Hello there!

Hope you liked this chapter. I honestly think this is my favorite chapter I've written yet. The action, the drama. Oh, how I love it. Sorry for the cliché 'the girlfriend being taken away, we have to save her' thing, but I thought that would add a bit of drama in the story.

Finally, Tucker knows! You could kinda see how he reacted, but how will his reaction be when he confronts Danny and Sam about it? So many questions unanswered.

 **NoSignalBlueScreen:** Thanks for the help at the beginning of my first chapter. By the way, I've read multiple stories of yours and I honestly love them! Especially _Pondus Omnium_ , too bad it's on hiatus now (I never do shoutout's, but seriously people… read it… it's amazing).

 **Mallyotaku:** Yay, another Dutchie! Thanks for the kind words. Of course, I can't answer your questions, otherwise I would spoil things, but I can say that Vlad has _so much more_ plannedthan just holding Amity Park captive, but we'll get to that later.

Everybody else thanks for the kind words as well, they don't go unnoticed. Review, follow, favorite, do nothing at all. Everything is fine by me (but it would be nice if you did review or something, hehe).

Lots of love and until next week!


	10. Chapter 10: Prison Break

Danny Phantom in: The Ultimate Ending

* * *

''So let me get this straight… you and Sam are together? Like together together?"

''Oh my gosh, Tucker. Yes! For the sixth time, yes!''

''For how long? And why didn't you tell me?" Tucker asked again.

''A few weeks I guess. And we didn't tell you, because we know how clueless you are and we wanted to know how long it would take you to find out,'' Danny explained.

'' _I'm_ the clueless one?''

''Hey!'' Danny said offended.

''Just kidding, dude. But seriously you two were-''

''Enough, Tucker. I've explained it a billion times already. There are more important matters now. Like, figuring out how to stop a bazillion ghosts, rescuing the whole town and most importantly…. kicking Vlad's butt!''

''Yeah yeah, you don't have to tell me. According to the map, we should arrive near the wall about… now.'' Tucker pointed at the gigantic wall in front of them.

They braked and put the Specter Speeder right in front of the wall. They got out and checked for clues or answers on how to stop the Ghost Army.

''You got anything?'' Tucker asked after a while.

''Nope, nothing. You?'' Danny responded.

''No. Are you sure this is the right wall?''

''Well, we followed the map and the map is always right. Besides…'' Danny grabbed the necklace he was wearing and compared it with the stones on the wall. ''… my stone matches the stones on the wall and Sam said she got it from here. I'm pretty sure this is the right place.''

''Okay then, but isn't there really anything? Nothing that could help us?'' Tucker asked panicked.

''Relax, Tuck. We'll find something… I hope,'' Danny said, trying to calm his friend down.

Tucker grunted at Danny's last words before he started to look around some more. Danny levitated to take a look at the top of the wall. That is where he noticed a hole in the wall.

 _Probably the place where the gem used to be,_ Danny thought. He jabbed with his finger inside the hole to see if anything would happen, but unfortunately nothing happened. Danny went down again, dispirited. Wasn't there anything that could help them defeat Vlad?

''Nothing up there either?'' Tucker asked. Danny shook his head. Tucker sat down against the wall and sighed deeply. They both came to the conclusion that nothing here was going to help them. They could go to Clockwork or Frostbite, but Clockwork probably didn't want to have anything to do with this. Frostbite could help them, but he knew so little about Vlad and Earth that he probably couldn't do that much. It would probably be better to head back to Amity Park and see if something would come to their minds.

They stepped inside the Specter Speeder again and headed for their home town. They were both silent, thinking about a plan. Something that maybe could give them some hope to defeat Vlad, but nothing. That was, until Danny looked outside the window. His eyes lit up (figuratively) and a grin appeared on his face.

''Brake,'' Danny commanded. Tucker just rose a brow and did what he was told to.

''Why? What do you wanna do?'' Tuck asked curiously.

''Maybe _something_ can't help us, but _someone_ can,'' Danny said. He went intangible and got out of the Specter Speeder. Tucker sat there confused, still not getting what his friend meant by that. It was then that he looked through the window and saw Danny talking to… Skulker?

''Are you a little lost, whelp?'' Skulker said with a grin. ''You're not supposed to be in this realm, it's too dangerous.''

''I didn't know you cared about my safety,'' Danny answered with a defiant smile.

Skulker's grin turned into a growl. Danny knew he had to stop teasing him and cut to the chase.

''I need your help,'' Danny started. ''Vlad Plasmius has taken over my home town and at his point, I'm not sure if I can stop him. I know you and I aren't on the best terms, but it would seriously mean a lot if you helped me.''

Skulker looked thoughtfully. ''And why would I help you? He is my employer for a lot of hunting tasks. Why would I turn my back on him?''

''Because otherwise, you don't have a world to return to. Then you couldn't come there and cause chaos. And you couldn't hunt me anymore, since I probably would be imprisoned or something.'' Danny looked determined at Skulker. This might be his only chance to convince someone to help him. Hopefully Skulker's angry heart was big enough to think about helping him.

''Very well. How has he taken over your town?'' Skulker asked.

Danny smiled slightly. Finally, something going his way. ''He has awakened some sort of Ghost Army. They're not that strong, but they're with a lot and I can't handle that many ghosts.''

Skulker's eyes widened in fear. ''Ghost Army you say? You mean that ancient army from thousands of years ago?''

''Yes, that's the one,'' Danny answered. He looked confused at Skulker, not sure why the ghost was trembling all of a sudden.

''If that's the case, you're on your own. I'm not coming in their way,'' Skulker said. He was about to fly off when Danny stopped him.

''Why? I already told you, they're not that dangerous.''

''Sure, they're not that menacing at first, but the longer they're free, the more dangerous they become. Why do you think they were locked up for so long? Every time they got loose, they got too powerful and destroyed their boss. Without a boss they just fly around the Ghost Zone, causing chaos everywhere. They're nothing but trouble,'' Skulker answered.

''That's why I need your help, to prevent that from happening. Please,'' Danny said with almost-puppy-dog-like eyes.

''The answer is no, whelp. Find someone else who is crazy enough to risk their butts.'' Skulker flew off, leaving a demoralized Danny behind.

Danny sighed and went inside the Specter Speeder again.

''You tried to convince him?'' Tucker asked. ''No luck?'' He asked without waiting for a response.

Danny shook his head and sat down with a defeated look on his face. ''Let's go home. Or at least what's left of it.''

''And what then?'' Tucker asked. Danny shrugged. Tucker sighed and headed for Amity Park. Then something came to his mind. ''Wait, I've got it.''

Danny looked confused at Tucker. ''What?''

''I've a got a plan. We can't defeat Vlad, because they're with too many, right?''

''Right,'' Danny answered. ''That's why I tried to get Skulker to help us, but he didn't want to. I'm pretty sure that if even the biggest hunter from the Ghost Zone doesn't want to help us, other ghosts don't want help us either.''

''But we're not going to ask a ghost to help us,'' Tucker said with a wicked smile. ''No, I've got someone else in mind.''

* * *

''Tucker, can you just please tell me who we're looking for?'' Danny asked irritated. They returned to Amity Park as soon as they could. They were now walking around town, apparently looking for someone. Danny asked Tucker a million times already what he was up to, but Tucker didn't respond.

''You'll see. I just have find her location first,'' Tucker finally said.

''Alright, but how long is that going to take?'' Danny asked. ''Wait… _her_? So we're looking for a woman?"

''Yup,'' Tucker only said.

Danny sighed irritated. ''Could you please tell me who this woman is?'' Tucker still didn't say a thing. Danny wanted to ask him it again, but got cut off by sounds coming from an alley behind them. He heard someone groaning and cursing and he heard laser blasts as well. They both looked around the corner to see what was going on. Tucker then smiled.

''Found her,'' he said.

''What, you were looking for Valerie?'' Danny asked. ''You know, you could have just called her, right?''

''Well, we didn't know if she was captured or not. And if her phone was taken by Vlad, it couldn't have gone well. But, that doesn't matter now. Let's help her.''

''Way ahead of you,'' Danny said. He jumped behind Valerie and shot a few ecto-blasts at the ghosts from the Ghost Army that were fighting her. Tucker used the Wrist Ray he was wearing to shoot too. When they were gone, Valerie turned around to see who was helping her. She first smiled to see it was Danny and Tucker, but then her face turned irritated.

''I could have handled it myself,'' she said.

''I know,'' Danny said with a smile. ''But this way it was a lot faster. Come on.'' Danny grabbed Valerie's arm to take her with him, but was pulled back, because Valerie didn't move an inch. ''What?''

''I'm not just going to come with you, we first need a plan,'' she said.

''We have a plan, we just ehm, need to think of one first,'' Danny said. Valerie gave him a glare. ''Don't worry, Val. We'll figure something out on the way.'' He wanted to pull Valerie again, but she still kept standing where she stood.

''I see that worked out the last time,'' she said sarcastically.

''What do you mean by that?" Tucker asked defensively. He clearly heard the sarcastic tone in Valerie's voice.

''Hello, isn't there someone missing?'' She asked pointing at an empty spot beside the boys.

Danny sighed. '' Yeah, Sam is taken by Vlad. But that's the reason we needed your help. We need to save her and the others. We've been trying to get others to help us too, but no one wants to. We don't have a plan yet, but please just come with us and we'll figure something out.'' Danny held out a hand for Valerie to take it.

Valerie was thinking. She didn't want to do something radical without a plan, but there were people held prisoner in the school. One of those people was her father. She couldn't let him down, she couldn't let anybody down. She was lucky enough that she escaped those ghosts. Now it was time to fight back, plan or not. Valerie took Danny's hand. ''Okay then, I'll come.''

The three of them headed for the school and hid behind a building next to it. ''So, what are we gonna do? We were spotted the last time, so how are we going to get in unseen this time?'' Tucker asked.

''Well not,'' Danny retorted. Tucker and Valerie looked confused at him. ''We can't get in unseen, so why not let them know we're here?''

''I'm still not following you,'' Valerie said.

''We just run inside with all the strength we have. If a ghost or Vlad appears, just shoot them once and keep running,'' Danny explained.

''And what then?" They both asked.

''Then you guys stay near the door and prevent anyone from coming in. In the meantime, I'll phase everyone out of the building. Then we just have to keep everyone together and get as fast as we can back to my house. If everyone is inside the Ghost Shield, Vlad can't get them.''

''Sounds like a plan, '' Tucker said. ''But isn't it a bit suspicious that you're with us? And that we're going to FentonWorks? You know you're secret is at risk then, right?''

''I know, but that's the least of my problems. It's a risk I have to take. You guys ready?''

Valerie and Tucker nodded and loaded the weapons they had. The three of them started to run. As expected, a lot of ghosts from the Ghost Army appeared around them as soon as they got close to the school. Vlad wasn't here, thankfully. Danny didn't mind having to fight a few ghosts now, but he didn't feel like fighting Vlad. He wasn't concentrated enough. He could only think clearly again when the citizens where safe and sound. That was top priority now.

While running, they shot a few times at the ghosts to clear a path towards the entrance of the school. Of course, the ghosts shot back. The blasts were stronger and the ghosts looked a lot more menacing now. Just like Skulker said. Luckily, they weren't that strong yet, so it still was quite easy to get inside the school.

Once they were inside the school, Danny turned around to see his friends closing the entrance and standing in front of it with loaded weapons. ''Okay guys, you keep standing there. I'm going to find the others.'' Danny then flew away and checked every hallway, every classroom with incredible speed. Nothing. The only place he hasn't been to yet, was the cafeteria. Of course Vlad would keep them there. The door was open, so Danny thought he could just fly inside the room. When he reached the open doorway he was bounced back and ended up on the ground, still outside of the cafeteria.

''What the heck? Why can't I get in?'' He mumbled to himself. He stood up and tried to get his hand through the doorway. Again, his hand couldn't get through. ''A Ghost Shield. Of course,'' Danny mumbled irritated.

''Look, it's the Ghost Boy!'' Danny heard a Latin voice say. Almost everybody inside the cafeteria gathered around the doorway to see who was there, although everybody already knew, courtesy of Paulina's fangirl-like scream.

''You have come to save me! I knew you would come,'' Paulina said dreamily.

''He has come to save us all,'' a random woman from the crowd said. ''Right?''

Danny cleared his throat and began to speak. ''Don't you worry, I'll get you out of here in no time. I just have to figure out how to get through this door.'' Danny was thinking. He could just change forms and go inside as a human, his secret wasn't important now. Then he realized that that probably wouldn't work, since everybody was still here. He remembered that Vlad had a Ghost Shield at his place that worked on ghosts and humans. This one probably did the same thing.

A red-haired girl tried to get through the crowd. Eventually she stood in front of the doorway and smiled. Danny smiled back at his sister. He wanted to say something to her, but Jazz was then pulled away by a big, orange arm.

''Watch out, Jasmine. He's maybe here to rescue us, but you still can't trust him,'' Jack said.

Maddie pushed herself through the crowd too until she was in front of the doorway as well. ''Jack please, I understand that your nervous, but we have to trust him now. This might be the only chance for us to get out of here.''

Danny smiled. It was good to see that his family was safe. ''Mom- I mean, Maddie, do you have any weapons with you?" Danny asked.

''No, all of them were taken by that filthy ghost,'' Maddie answered. ''Oh sorry, no offence.''

''None taken,'' Danny said with a smile. ''He is a filthy ghost.'' Danny wanted to tell his parents so badly, that the ghost that had taken them was Vlad, but he knew that that wasn't such a good idea.

''So Phantom, do you have any idea how to get us out of here?" An elderly man asked.

''Yeah, I do. The only thing I have to figure out now, is how to get this shield down. By the way, is everybody okay?''

Everybody nodded or mumbled a soft 'yes'.

''I'm always okay when you're around!'' Paulina yelled.

''I think everybody is okay,'' Maddie answered for everyone. ''I'm only not sure about my son. He isn't here and I'm really worried about him. Have you seen him?''

Yikes. Normally Danny could lie to his mother about where he was, but now he found it hard to say anything. He could just say that he hasn't seen him, but he knew that would break his mom and he wasn't sure if he could handle that now.

Danny wasn't ready yet. He told Valerie and Tucker that, if he had to, he could give away his identity in order to save everyone. But to be honest, he wasn't sure if he could do that. People were accepting him, even his parents were kind of getting a liking to Danny Phantom. But still, Danny has had his powers for not even a year and he was still figuring things out. Every day he learned something new about his powers. Every day was a step closer for him accepting what he was. Who he was. He wasn't just an average teen, he was also the ghostly hero of the town. If someone was in danger, especially by ghosts, then they could rely on him.

Tucker and Sam have tried to tell him that every day, hoping that Danny would get more confident with himself and who he was. Even though Danny always said that he understood, they both knew that he was lying. They just had to give him some time. Someday Danny would accept who he has become. He would understand how much he means to everyone and he would finally get that everyone will accept him, no matter what, especially his friends and family.

Danny looked at Jazz. Jazz gave him an encouraging smile. From the moment she knew about Danny and his powers, she encouraged him to tell mom and dad. Yes, he was a ghost and they were ghost hunters, but he was still their son and they loved him. Surely they would accept him.

''Ehm, I-I haven't seen him, sorry. But I'm pretty sure that he is closer than you think,'' Danny said nervously. Jazz giggled slightly at the irony in Danny's words. Danny didn't intend to do that, but he didn't smile back, because of the seriousness of the situation.

''Oh, that's too bad. I surely hope he is safe,'' Maddie said. She lowered her head in sadness. Jack put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Oh no, Danny couldn't handle his parents this sad, not now. ''But I'm pretty sure that he is in the school. I think I've seen him walking around here.'' Before he could stop himself, Danny blabbered the first thing that came to his mind.

Jack's eyes lit up. "Really?''

''Yes…. really. I'm first going to get you out of here and then I'll look for him.'' He hated lying to his parents, but he just couldn't tell them. At least not now, while the whole town was listening.

Danny looked around to see if he could destroy the shield somehow. When he looked at the wall next to doorway, something came to his mind.

''So, you gonna get us out of here, or what?'' A man from the crowd said.

Without saying anything, Danny walked away from the doorway to a part of the wall next to it. The people inside the cafeteria couldn't see him anymore.

''Great job, Herbert. You've scared him away. This was probably our only chance,'' a woman, who probably was the wife from the man who spoke before, said.

Then a big explosion was heard and seen. Next to the doorway was a gigantic hole where everybody could go through now. When everybody was outside, they saw Danny standing there. He had made that hole to get everyone out.

''Great Gatsby! That is going to cost the school a fortune!'' Mr. Lancer yelled.

''Duh,'' Danny mumbled to himself. ''Of course, just make a hole in the wall next to it. Why didn't I think of that before?''

Danny was then hugged by two girly, soft arms and kissed on the cheek more times than he could count. ''Oh, you saved me! Thank you, Ghost Boy, thank you!'' Paulina said.

She gave more kisses on Danny's cheek, until he pushed her away. He blushed slightly while rubbing his cheek, now covered with lipstick. _If Sam was here she would slap Paulina, ha ha,_ Danny thought. _Wait a minute…. Sam!_ Danny grabbed Jazz by her arms and pulled her away from the other people. ''Where is Sam?" Danny whispered softly to his sister.

''I don't know,'' Jazz answered. ''She was here for a while, but she was then taken away by Vlad. I don't know where she is now.''

''He took her? Probably to piss me off, but that's not going to work,'' Danny said to himself. ''I have to go look for her.''

''I know, but-''

''So, Phantom. You're going to look for my son now, right?'' Jack asked.

''Yes, sure dad- Mr. Fenton, just give me one sec.'' Danny turned back to Jazz again. ''I'll take mom and dad to the hallway over there. I'll figure out what I'll do later. You have to take the others to the entrance of the school. Tucker and Valerie will be there. Just wait for me, mom and dad to arrive there later. It won't take long. Can you do that?''

''I'm on it!'' Jazz said determined. ''Okay everyone, follow me!''

Danny turned to his parents. ''We'll go the other way, I'm sure your son will be there.'' His parents followed him to the direction he pointed at. They walked for a moment, until Maddie stopped and broke the silence.

''Are you sure he's around here? I don't hear anything,'' she said.

Danny couldn't take it anymore. He felt so guilty. He has lied so many times to his parents and here they were, looking for him while he was just standing right next to them. He could sneakily run away, change forms and come back from another direction. He could that, but that would only make his secret last a little bit longer. Was it worth it? Maybe he had no choice but to tell them. Maybe it was time. If only he could find the courage.

Danny turned around to face his parents. ''I- ehm, I think that…,'' Danny stuttered. He hasn't felt this nervous since he had a pop quiz, but even that couldn't compare to what he was feeling now. Danny gulped, sighed deeply and rested a hand on his forehead to calm himself down. ''Mom, dad, there is something I need to tell you….''

Danny looked his parents straight in the eyes, hoping that he could sense any signs of what they were thinking. At first they looked confused at him, not exactly sure why he called them 'mom and dad'. Then Danny saw his mother's eyes widen. He knew that she came to the realization who he was. A few seconds later, his father came to the same conclusion as well. They stood there for a few seconds in silence. Neither of them knew what to say.

Maddie and Jack looked at each other and then back at Danny. Danny still nervously stared at them, waiting for a response from his parents. They then smiled at him and reached for him to give him a big hug.

Danny was crushed between his parents and he could barely breathe, but he didn't care. This wasn't really the reaction he expected, but it came close to the reaction he was hoping for. He had dreamed about him telling his parents and then they would hunt him down, not seeing him as their son anymore. Now they were hugging him. He was something they despised, but they still loved him. The biggest smile you could imagine appeared on his face.

Eventually they let go and looked at each other. ''I'll explain everything later, but we have to move now. Everyone is waiting for us,'' Danny said.

His parents nodded at him and they followed Danny back to the entrance of the school.

* * *

Hello, I'm back!

Phew, that was a pretty long chapter (well, compared to my other chapters). I'm so terribly sorry that I'm late with posting. I already had this chapter done, but I just forgot to post it (stupid me).

I hope everyone had a great Easter! (Or is it Eastern? I don't know, I looked it up, but couldn't find anything. Someone please explain!)

 **CrayonPencil:** Huzzah, yet another Dutchie! I think I've read almost every single story you've written. I have to say, I think they're great. When I read one of your stories for the first time (I'm not sure which one it was) I already knew you were Dutch for some reason, without you even saying it (I have a magical sixth sense or something). Anyhow, keep up the good work! :)

I've got a little question for all my readers. I'm currently busy with another story (no, I'm not going to spoil anything), but I need your help. I'm terrible at making up side characters. So, that's where you come in handy. I'm not a very creative person, but a lot on this site are very creative and amazing writers. I want you all to think of a side character for me. For instance:

 _Male, Larry, old man, grumpy, hates kids, loves dogs._

This is just a stupid example, but you get the point. Hope all you amazing, creative people will help me out on this.

Follows, reviews, favorites and blablabla are appreciated. Hope everyone has a great week and until next week!


	11. Chapter 11: It's time to kick some butt

Danny Phantom in: The Ultimate Ending

* * *

''Dan- Phantom! There you are, finally. Where were you?'' Tucker asked his friend, as Danny finally came running towards the entrance with his parents following him.

''Sorry, Tucker. There was something I had to take care of,'' Danny said, while looking back at his parents. He smiled slightly at them and looked back at his friend.

Tucker nodded understandingly. He took a look around the people to see if he knew some. He saw his parents. They noticed him too, but he gestured them that they would talk later. Otherwise they would have showered him with hugs and kisses at this moment. With Dash and Kwan being in the crowd too, he was sure that that wouldn't be too good for his image. Tucker looked around further until he was finished scanning everyone. That was where he noticed that he missed someone. He turned to Danny. ''Where is Sam?

Danny lowered his head. ''I don't know. Apparently Vlad took her with him for some reason, Jazz told me.''

''Dude, that sucks. But don't you worry, we'll find her.'' Tucker rested a reassuring hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny smiled. ''I know.''

Tucker smiled back and then turned to Valerie. ''So, we're ready to go, _Red Huntress_?'' Tucker jiggled his eyebrows jokingly.

''Yes, we are,'' Valerie said. She punched Tucker on his shoulder before she opened the door. Valerie and Tucker had already scared away most of the ghosts outside, but there were still a few left.

''Okay everybody, just follow the Fentons. You're going to hide inside their house. There is a Ghost Shield there that will protect you from all the ghosts,'' Danny explained. Danny had already explained to his parents that he wanted to hide everyone inside their house. While they would do that, with help of Valerie and Tucker, he would fly around town looking for Vlad and most importantly; Sam.

People were first doubting Phantom's choice of hiding place. The Fentons were always seen as crackpots. Since ghosts started to appear more frequently in Amity Park, people started to believe and trust them, but that didn't change the fact that the Fentons were still a little bit odd. Eventually Danny convinced the crowd to follow the Fentons towards their house.

''Wait, you're not coming with us?" Paulina asked pained.

''No, I'm not. There is, uh, something else I need to do,'' Danny said while rubbing the back of his neck. He wanted to fly off already, but was pulled by his back by sleeves.

''Where are you going?'' Jazz whispered.

''I'm going to look for Sam, of course.''

''Oh, just be safe, okay?''

''I will. And I promise I'll be back,'' Danny said with a smile.

''Promise?''

''Promise.'' Danny gave his sister a quick hug before he walked away.

''Okay, let's go!'' Jack yelled excitedly. He, Maddie, Valerie and Tucker walked upfront while everybody else followed them. Even though they didn't know who was inside the red suit and they weren't sure if Tucker was able to fight all the ghosts, Maddie and Jack let them take the lead. They trusted Danny, and if Danny trusted them, then they would too.

With everybody running towards FentonWorks, Danny upped in the air. He helped the people by shooting a few ghosts that were following them, but eventually he left and flew around town. He wasn't sure if Vlad or Sam were even still in town, but he didn't know where else to look. Vlad wouldn't take her to Wisconsin, that would be too far. Danny was pretty sure they were somewhere here.

''Get this off of me, it's scraping my arms! Somebody? HELP!''

Danny heard screaming coming from the park. As fast as he could, Danny flew towards the park to see who the mysterious screaming person was. Danny was pretty sure it was a girl's voice…. maybe Sam?

Danny's question was answered when he indeed saw Sam tied to a tree in the park, still yelling. She was surrounded by a few ghosts from the Ghost Army, but not that many. When they came too close to her, she kicked them away. She could easily defend herself, but she was too busy struggling to get loose. Danny thought he should help her by taking down a few ghosts.

''Don't worry, Sam. I'm coming!'' Danny yelled. He blasted the few ghosts that where there. He thought he could easily take them down, but he had forgotten that they were getting stronger. He got a few punches back, but eventually they were all gone. He then turned to Sam to free her from the tree.

''Glad you came, thanks,'' Sam said as Danny tried to loosen the rope that was holding her and the tree together.

''No worries, of course I would- AAAAHHH!''

''Danny!'' Sam yelled.

''Don't worry, I'm fine,'' Danny said while huffing. He tried to get back on his feet. When he was standing again he took a look at the rope that was still holding Sam. Why did it shock him? When Danny took a closer look he saw what the problem was. ''Of course, ghost-proof rope. Should have guessed.''

''What now? You can't touch the rope, so how are you going to free me?'' Sam asked.

Danny looked around the park. ''Aha!" He ran towards a bush and took a small tree branch from behind of it. ''It's maybe small, but it's pretty sharp.'' He then started to cut Sam loose without touching the rope. And it worked, after about a minute the rope was cut and Sam was free.

''Thank you,'' Sam said. She rubbed her arms gently. The rope and the bark from the tree had scraped her skin a bit.

''I'm just glad you're okay,'' Danny said, while giving her a little kiss. ''So, do you know why Vlad brought you here?''

''Well, he just tied me down here and flew away, leaving a few ghosts behind to guard me. Before he left he did say 'this should lure him away', but I didn't exactly know what he meant by that. I'm pretty sure he was referring to you.''

''Lure me away? So he wanted me here to get you on purpose. Why?''

''Probably to make sure you're busy saving me, while he could do whatever he wants to do without you interfering.''

''He wanted me distracted! He's probably up to something. The remaining question now is; what? What was so darn important that he had to make sure I didn't ruin it?'' Danny thought deeply, trying to figure out what Vlad was up to. ''You know what, I don't even care. The important thing is that you're save. Come on, let's get back to my place, everyone else is waiting there too.''

''Everyone else?''

''Long story, I'll explain it on the way.''

* * *

''Everybody, calm down. We're almost back to our house, then everybody will be safe and get a cup of tea from me,'' Maddie explained. ''But now we all need you to be calm and strong. Just keep following us. We'll fight off the ghosts that will attack us. The only thing you have to worry about is following us. Am I clear?''

A few nods came from the crowd. Everybody was tired and needed a break. They were hiding behind a random building. They were getting close to FentonWorks, probably about a 100 yards. After Maddie's speech, everyone started walking again.

''Hm, something just doesn't add up,'' Tucker mumbled.

''What, why? What are you talking about?'' Jazz asked, now joining the 'leader group'.

''It's just… we're not being attacked.''

''So, that's good, right?'' Valerie said, now joining the conversation.

''Normally it would, but we haven't been attacked since we left the school. Like, Vlad must have noticed everybody was gone, and I'm sure he knows where we are. Heck, he's probably watching us right now. Why is he letting everyone get away so easily?''

Jazz and Valerie looked at each other in confusion. Tucker was right, it was a bit strange. Vlad is way too clever to let everyone just escape without delays. He is or not paying attention to them, which isn't that likely, or he has something planned and is waiting for the right moment to strike. Sadly, the last one was the most likely one. What was he up to then? They knew that he wanted to take over Amity Park and eventually he probably wants world domination or something like that. The question now was; what was he planning on doing now?

''Danny!'' Jazz yelled softly.

''What, where?" Valerie asked.

''I don't see him either,'' Tucker added. He and Valerie stared at Jazz with confused looks.

''No, not like that. He isn't here. I meant about Vlad's plan,'' Jazz explained.

''What about it?'' Both Valerie and Tucker asked.

''Why did Vlad take Sam?'' Jazz asked.

''We don't know,'' Tucker answered.

''Exactly, we don't. Weird, huh? He just took her randomly, he had no reason to take her away, but still he did. And who are we missing now? Who is looking for her?''

''….Danny,'' Valerie whispered.

''Yes, Danny. And now we're doomed to go through Amity Park without his help. And Vlad is nowhere to be seen. Pretty convenient, huh?''

''Just say what you're getting at,'' Tucker said irritated.

''I will, just give me a sec. Okay… where was I…. oh, right! So, we're alone, Danny is alone too and busy with something else and Vlad is missing, probably scheming something bad. What do all those thing have to do with each other?''

Jazz gave Tucker and Valerie a moment to think this one through. Surely, there had to be an answer. After a moment the two just couldn't figure it out and turned back to Jazz, waiting for her to answer her own question.

Jazz noticed their questioning faces. ''Well, that's how far I got. I'm sure those things have something to do with each other, but I just need to figure out what. I was hoping you guys knew the answer.''

After a little while, the big group finally arrived at FentonWorks. To their surprise, dozens of ghosts from the Ghost Army were phasing out of it, holding a lot of weapons or other stuff from the lab.

''Their taking our stuff!'' Jack exclaimed. He took a little ecto-gun from under his shoe and started aiming for the ghosts. The man didn't really have a good aim, so not that many ghosts were hit, but he still managed to get a few down.

''Jack, calm down, shooting them won't help, you'll only break everything their stealing,'' Maddie said, taking away her husband's ecto-gun. ''Our priority now is to get everyone safely inside, we promised Danny. Now, you stay here and protect everyone, while I go inside and get rid of the last ghosts inside our house, okay?''

Jack nodded. Maddie gave him his ecto-gun back and ran towards her house. Jack heard a few blasts coming from inside the house and eventually Maddie came out and gestured everyone that it was safe again and that they could get in.

While Jazz, Tucker and the mysterious person in red leaded everyone inside their house, Maddie and Jack went down to their lab to see what the damage was. Luckily, not that much was taken. Only ecto-guns or any other weapon, but nothing else. The portal was still intact, all their calculations, weird inventions, everything was still there. The only other thing missing was some sort of generator, but they really didn't care. It didn't work, so they didn't use it. If it worked, then it could provide even the biggest machine with energy. Lucky for them, it didn't work, so the ghosts wouldn't get that much out of it. Maybe the ghosts could fix it, but they were pretty sure that those ghosts weren't intelligent enough to do that. The Ghost Shield was still intact too, so Maddie turned it on.

Everyone was staring out of the window in awe, as a glowing, green dome covered the house, preventing any ghost from coming in. This would keep everyone safe, as long as it wasn't destroyed or turned off. They knew that the whole town couldn't fit in their home, so they increased the Ghost Shield's radius. They couldn't increase it that much, because it had some minor errors, but now the people could stay outside and walk around to a maximum of 50 yards.

Jazz walked outside to see if her brother was there. Still no sign of him. She was so worried. What if something happened to him? ''He'll be back, he has to. He promised.''

* * *

Danny was flying around town with Sam in his arms. They we're coming near Danny's house. Danny looked around and noticed that it was…. quiet…. too quiet. Yes, everybody was probably inside his house, but there were no ghosts either. That was odd.

''Danny? What is it? You're quiet,'' Sam said.

''It's just… I have a feeling something is about to happen. It's just too quiet. No ghosts are around, they're all gone.''

Sam looked around and noticed it too. ''Yeah, I see what you're talking about. Maybe they retreated? Or maybe they're all around your house, trying to get everyone who's inside of it?''

Danny thought about Sam's suggestions. Sam could be right, but it just didn't make sense. Why would they retreat? They could be at his house, trying to get everyone out, but _all_ the ghosts?

Because Danny was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the sudden appearance of the Ghost Army. This time, they were with a lot. And with _a lot_ I mean… A LOT. Maybe Danny didn't notice, but Sam did.

''Eh, Danny.'' No response. ''Danny…?'' Still nothing. ''DANNY!''

Because of Sam's screaming Danny looked up and finally noticed that they were surrounded. ''Oh boy…''

''Yes, 'oh boy' is the right term. What now?''

Without saying anything, Danny lowered himself to the ground. The ghosts followed them until they were surrounded again, but now on the ground. Danny put Sam down and prepared himself to fight.

''Are you sure you can handle them all?'' Sam asked worried.

''No, but what choice do I have?''

''I wish I could help you, but I don't have any weapons, so I can't do that much. Maybe I can kick them or something…''

''You don't have to, I'll take-

Before Danny could finish his sentence he was attacked by the Ghost Army. Beams of ectoplasm were fired from his hands constantly. The Ghost Army was stronger than ever now and Danny was having a hard time beating them. Every now and then he heard 'look behind you' coming from Sam, but other than that, the only thing he could hear was the sound of blasts coming from his hands.

More and more appeared. Danny wasn't sure if he could take them down. He was feeling so helpless now. It reminded him of how he felt when he got attacked by them in Vlad's mansion. But he got out of there too… what did he do again to escape?

 _Oh right, my Ghostly Wail!_ Danny took a deep breath and released his Ghostly Wail. Sam ducked to the ground and put her hands on her ears. A few ghosts disappeared, but Danny had barely hit a quarter of the ghosts until he couldn't hold it for much longer. Danny reverted back to his human form and rested on his hands and knees.

''Very impressive, Daniel. You keep surprising me with how strong you are.''

Danny looked up to see Vlad in front of him. ''Plasmius! What do you want?'' Danny tried to get up again with Sam's help.

Vlad scoffed. ''What do I want? You still don't know? And me thinking that you were so good at figuring out my plots.''

''I don't want to play now, Vlad. Just tell me!''

''I'm not going to tell you, Danny. I'll show you!''

Vlad held the Ghostly Gem high. Suddenly all the ghosts from the Ghost Army started to float around in some sort of tornado-like way. Danny and Sam held each other tightly as they were forced down on the ground. Danny was grabbed by Vlad, but Sam tried to pull him back. Vlad shocked Danny, trying to weaken him.

Because Vlad shocked him, Danny was starting to feel faint. He tried to hold Sam's hand with all of his strength, but he could feel his hand getting sweaty and slip away. Danny was zo dizzy now that everything went pitch-black. Before he lost consciousness, the last thing he felt was his hand releasing from Sam's grip.

* * *

Hello, lovely people!

I'm back again with a new update! Hope you liked it. We're already at chapter 11 phew….time flies. I honestly can't believe I've gotten this far. I always thought I would just write one chapter for the fun and eventually just leave it like that. But I really got into it and now I want to finish it too. Sadly, the story is coming to an end. Just a few more chapters and then it's done (I'm crying now with a jar of Nutella.)

I can already tell you that I'm working on a new story (I think I've mentioned it earlier, but I could be wrong) and if you have any suggestions or ideas I'd love to hear them. Tell them in the reviews or PM me if you like.

Favorites, reviews, follows and all that nonsense are appreciated, but not obligated.

Bye everyone and until next week!


	12. Chapter 12: One Crazed Up Fruitloop

Danny Phantom in: The Ultimate Ending

* * *

… _ye-...sub-… regai-…con-…_

… _._

 _Yes, dearie. Subject is stable. Subject is regaining consciousness._

''…...Mom?''

….

Danny's vision was still blurry and he couldn't make out where he was. It was silent until he heard his mother talk to him vaguely. Eventually everything became clear again. He could hear properly and finally knew what the voice, probably his mother by the sound of it, said. He opened his eyes and was blinded by light.

 _How long have I been out?_ Danny thought. He looked around, but didn't see his mom. When he tried to move he finally noticed the situation he was in. He was stuck, tied down and in some sort of machine. He knew this machine all too well, but for some reason it was kind of different. His speculations about where he was were being answered when a male voice talked to him.

''Good, you're awake. Are you well rested, little badger?''

Danny didn't even have to look up to know who was talking to him. ''Shut it, Vlad.''

''A little cranky, aren't we?'' Vlad said derisive.

Danny growled at the man's comment. ''Why am I here?'' He immediately cut to the chase. He didn't feel like dealing with Vlad right now. That man was annoying. So annoying. Couldn't he just ever lay off? Did the guy just have to be _everywhere_?

''Because I need you, Daniel. Isn't that obvious?'' Vlad answered with a grin.

''Ehm, no, it's not. So why don't we quit the small talk and skip to the real story. I'm asking you again; why am I here?''

Normally Danny would throw some jokes or sarcastic comments in the conversation, but he was deadly serious now. He wanted to get out of this place, out of this machine. Seriously, what was up with this machine? Danny remembered being inside this thing when Vlad tried to clone him, but it looked different now. Vlad has tinkered with it. It did the same thing; it kept him inside it, but for some reason Danny had the feeling that the machine's purpose was different.

''Fine then. Here, look at this.'' Vlad grabbed something from his pocket and showed it to Danny.

''The Ghostly Gem?'' Danny asked confused. He already knew the thing, why did Vlad show it to him again?

''Indeed. Something is wrong with it, take a closer look at it.''

Danny narrowed his eyes and noticed the difference from when he saw it the first time. ''It has lost its color. It's not green anymore, it's almost white.''

''Uh-huh. I have probably used it so many times that it has lost its power. I can barely control the Ghost Army anymore. They're getting stronger, while the gem gets weaker. I need to recharge it so I can control them again,'' Vlad explained.

''And you need me for that?''

''Well, yes. Don't you see, Daniel? I need a lot of power to recharge it, but where could I get it? There is no such thing that contains so much energy to fill up the gem, not even in the Ghost Zone.''

''Go on…''

''Danny, have you ever thought about your powers? About how strong you are?''

Danny cocked a brow. ''I guess so, but-''

''Well, I have, and I'm going to be honest here: you are strong Danny. Very strong. Maybe even stronger than me. You have so much energy inside you. I could really use that, you know.''

Danny's eyes widened in realization. Vlad wanted Danny's energy to recharge the gem. Danny started to struggle to get loose, but he already knew that it was pointless. He just hoped for a miracle to happen to get him out of here.

''I'm sure you already know what my intentions are. So, let's just begin, shall we? Then it all will be over soon,'' Vlad said with a devilish smile. He went to the controls of the machine and wanted to turn it on until Danny stopped him.

''Wait! I've got one question…''

Vlad sighed annoyed and turned to the boy. ''Shoot.''

''Well, I was wondering…. what happens to _me_?''

Vlad raised a brow ''I'm not sure what you mean by that.''

''Oh, come on. You know what I mean. If you...'' Danny gulped before he went on. ''… drain my energy, what happens to me? Will I just feel weak or… worse?''

Vlad laughed. ''To be frank, I don't really know. But let's find out then.''

''Wait, Vlad, don't-''

Before Danny could finish his sentence, Vlad had already pulled the lever and Danny was overwhelmed by extreme pain. It almost compared to what he felt like inside the portal, almost. Nothing could compare to the pain he felt back then. Danny felt himself getting weaker in a matter of seconds. So that's what the machine did now. It was adjusted to drain his energy.

Danny felt himself getting weaker and weaker. _Only a miracle can save me now._

* * *

 _-A few hours earlier-_

''Danny!'' Sam screamed.

She felt Danny's hand let go of hers. She heard Vlad laugh and saw him fly off. The Ghost Army left as well. Sam expected them to follow Vlad, but they just went their own way. They split up and went in every different direction. In just a few seconds Sam was all alone, kneeling on the street.

Sam was silent for a while, heavily breathing. ''What just happened?!''

Sam stood up and ran towards FentonWorks as fast as she could. Luckily, it wasn't that far. She wasn't sure if anyone there could help her, but she had to try at least something.

Totally out of breath, Sam finally reached FentonWorks. She saw that the Ghost Shield was turned on and that everybody was safely inside. Sam sighed out of relief and went inside. The first few persons she was looking were Tucker or Valerie, but she couldn't find them. Eventually she did ran into Mr and Ms Fenton.

''Sam, it's good to see you unharmed, dear!'' Maddie exclaimed.

Sam smiled in return and prepared herself for the inevitable question.

''So, where's Danny?'' Jack asked.

Yikes. That was the one question Sam was afraid of the get asked. On their way here, Danny told Sam that his parents knew that he was Danny Phantom. They could probably guess that Danny was with 'the Wisconsin Ghost', but telling them that their son was kidnapped by him… Sam wasn't sure if she could say that.

Because of Sam's long silence, the cheery and hopeful faces of the Fentons turned sad and severe. Sam knew she had to say something, so she broke the silence.

''Danny is still out there. He was captured by-''

''By that Wisconsin Ghost man?!'' Jack asked hurriedly.

'…Yes, but there is one thing… I'm not sure if I'm the one to say it to you, but that ghost, he's like Danny.''

Maddie cocked a brow. ''So, he can change to a human form too?"

Sam nodded. ''Yes, just like Danny, he is half-ghost, half-human. And you know him too…''

Jack and Maddie's eyes widened with surprise and stayed silent for Sam to finish her sentence.

Sam sighed. ''It's… Vlad.''

Both the Fentons stayed silent for a while. Their old college pal was…. a ghost? And even a mean ghost? When did it even happen? And why would he do all this?

Then Maddie gasped in shock. ''Jack… the portal in Wisconsin…''

Jack immediately knew what his wife meant by that. ''No, it can't be… the people in the hospital said that he was fine…''

''I guess they didn't care to check if his DNA was infected with ghost-DNA,'' Maddie said, half-sarcastically.

Jack turned back to Sam. ''So, you're saying that he kidnapped our Danny-boy?''

Sam sighed deeply and nodded.

''Where did he take him?'' Maddie asked.

''I'm not sure. He probably took him to one of his mansions. If I only knew the reason why he took him, then it would be easier to figure out where he is,'' Sam responded with a scowl.

''Oh, well maybe Jack and I can make a list of all of Vlad's mansions. Maybe your friends know more too. They're all in Danny's room, together with Jazz. They wanted to make a plan without other people eavesdropping,'' Maddie said.

''Oh, okay. I'll go to them straight away.'' Sam went up the stairs and went inside Danny's room. On Danny's bed were Tucker, typing on his PDA, Jazz on her laptop and Valerie with a map of Amity Park. Valerie had taken of her suit and was now wearing her usual attire. They all looked up to see who was entering the room.

''Sam, you're okay!'' Tucker yelled. He wanted to open his mouth again to say something, but was cut off by Sam, who already knew what Tucker was about to say.

''Danny isn't here, no. Vlad took him and left me all alone. I don't know where he is or what Vlad wants to do with him.''

The three on the bed gasped and were silent for a while. Then Valerie broke the silence.

''Well, we've got to go get him then, right?"

''That's going to be difficult. Like I already said, I don't know where he is or what Vlad is planning on doing to him.''

They all thought deeply for a while to figure out some sort of plan. Then Jazz had it.

''The Boooo-merang!''

''Oh right! That thing is homing in on Danny's ecto-signature. That way we can track him!'' Tucker exclaimed happily.

''Okay, that's something, but are you sure your parents are going to let you go though? Wouldn't they think it's too dangerous to go out there?'' Sam said.

''It's their son we're talking about. Surely they would let us go,'' Valerie responded.

The group went downstairs immediately to ask permission to go outside the Ghost Shield. If they would give them the reason they would let them go, right?

''Mom, dad?" Jazz was looking for her parents through the crowd and eventually she found her mother.

''What is it, honey? Have you guys figured out some sort of plan?" Maddie asked.

''Well, sort of. We want to take the Specter Speeder to go outside. We're going to look for Danny with the Boooo-merang,'' Jazz explained.

Maddie gulped before a smile appeared on her face. ''I think it's a little dangerous outside. I'm not sure if that's such a good idea.''

Jazz wanted to interrupt her mother, but was shushed by Maddie as she went on.

''I know you want to find him, sweetie. But don't we have to give him some more time? You have seen him fight ghosts before, maybe he is on his way here now.''

''Maybe, but maybe he is in trouble. We can handle ourselves out there, mom. Please, if we can't find him we'll go back immediately, okay?''

Maddie sighed before she gave in. ''Fine then. But be careful.''

''Of course we'll be.'' Jazz gave her mother a wink before she disappeared in the lab with the rest of the group.

They grabbed the Boooo-merang, stepped inside the Specter Speeder and took off. Hopefully they would find Danny fast.

* * *

 _-Present-_

''AAAAAHHHHH!''

Danny was still screaming and feeling weaker and weaker. He was starting to get dizzy and stopped screaming, knowing that it would only make him feel more exhausted. The only thing Danny could hear was Vlad's obnoxious evil-guy laugh.

''Yes! It's starting to regain some color, it's working!''

 _This is the end…,_ Danny thought. He was feeling so exhausted and dizzy now that he got the feeling that he wouldn't make it out alive. He thought about everything and everybody he would miss. His parents, Jazz, Sam, Tucker. He would miss Skulker and all the other ghosts too. He would even miss Dash. Of course, all the menacing ghosts and bullies were annoying, but they were part of his life. He couldn't let that all go. He wouldn't.

''Vlad, let me go!'' Danny screamed angrily. His eyes started to glow a brighter green now.

Vlad only laughed and scoffed. ''Ha, get as angry as you want Danny, it will only charge the gem even faster.''

Vlad was right. There was no use in using ghost-energy to get out of this thing, because it would only charge the gem and drain Danny even faster. He still wanted to get out of there. The only thing he could do was to use his ghost-powers, but then the gem would be charged. But the gem gets charged anyway, and if using his ghost-powers means getting free, what choice did he have?

Danny's eyes started to turn an even brighter green now, even more green than normally when his eyes would glow. His whole body filled itself with ecto-energy and started to glow as well. Danny struggled and struggled to get his limbs loose and started to glow even more doing so.

Vlad laughed devilish again. ''Try as you might, Daniel. You maybe think you can escape, but there is no-''

A big explosion shushed Vlad. The whole room was filled with bright light and Vlad was pushed back against the wall. After a few seconds it was silent and Vlad opened his eyes again. Gone. Danny was gone. The machine he was in was destroyed, almost vaporized. Vlad feared Danny took the gem with him, but luckily for him, it was still in its spot.

''Ha ha, he may have gotten away, but I have enough energy to rule 10 Earths at once. This time I will accomplish my plan and fulfill my destiny.'' Vlad took the gem, not noticing its color: white. Even more white than before.

Above Vlad was Danny, hovering intangibly and watching the whole scene. Danny did notice the whiteness of the gem and could predict the reason why it was so white. Danny was feeling stronger than ever now. When he used so much power inside the machine, Danny thought he was a goner, because he could feel the gem drain all the energy he used. But then, for some reason, the machine or gem, maybe even both, got sort of overloaded and Danny started the drain the energy of the gem instead. He broke out of the machine and wanted to take the gem, but Vlad recovered quickly and, sadly enough, got the gem before Danny could. Danny did have an advantage, Vlad didn't know that the gem had lost its power. Maybe Danny could force a battle with Vlad eventually and defeat him when he is powerless. Then Vlad could be locked up somewhere and the world would be a safe place again.

Danny stopped his rollercoaster of thoughts and figured he had to get the heck of out of here, before Vlad would notice he was still here. Danny phased through the walls of the big manor and flew towards Amity Park.

''Are you sure he is here? It looks so deserted….'' Valerie stated.

''To be honest, it figures he is here. These are the woods of Wisconsin. The Boooo-merang follows Danny, and if it sent us here, then Danny is probably in Vlad's mansion,'' Tucker explained.

''Oh yeah, now that you say it. It does make sense, yes,'' Valerie replied with a smile.

''Okay, so we'll just go with our gut feeling and head straight to Vlad's mansion, but what then? Who knows in what state Danny is in? Or how many ghosts from the Ghost Army are guarding him? Don't we need to have a plan first?'' Sam said.

''Don't worry, Sam. As soon as we get in Vlad's mansion we just- WHOOOAAAH!''

Jazz, who was driving, had to stop speaking when she thought she hit a gigantic bug. But since when are bugs the size of an average, teenage human? And do all bugs have a white DP logo on the chest?

''Danny!'' All four the adolescents inside the vehicle said in unison.

Danny, with his face pressed against the glass, smiled and waved at the four. He then phased inside and was overloaded by a big hug from Sam.

''I'm _so_ glad you're okay. You had me worried!''

''It's okay, I'm fine now. Actually, I'm even feeling better now.''

Both Danny and Sam were leaning in for a kiss when a forced cough from Tucker startled the two, causing them to blush.

''And I'm glad to see you guys all fine too!'' Danny said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

''Uh-huh, right. Well, good you're okay, dude. Now that you're here, we have to get back to Amity Park, stat,'' Tucker said with a deadly serious expression.

''Yes, since you were gone, the whole town has been taken over by the Ghost Army and is terrorizing it for no reason. Vlad didn't even command them to do so, they just do whatever they want. They're a lot stronger now too,'' Jazz explained.

''Yeah, after Vlad took you, he didn't command them anything, because he was busy with you. Now they're getting freewill and destroying everything, we have to stop them,'' Sam added.

''Way ahead of you. I already have a way to fix this mess,'' Danny said with a smug face.

''Really?" The others in the vehicle asked confused.

''Really. I'll tell you once were back, we just first need to get home.''

''Roger.'' Jazz took the steering wheel again and started to head back to Amity Park.

Sam walked to towards Danny and rested a hand on his shoulder. ''Are you really okay? You never told us what Vlad did to you.''

Danny sighed and gave Sam a weak smile. ''Honestly, I'm fine Sam. I've dealt with worse things before.''

Sam glared at Danny. ''Okay, but that doesn't answer my second question: what did Vlad do to you?''

''Well, he sort of tried to drain my energy and almost killed me, but then I messed up the machine and escaped. That's it.''

Sam's mouth fell open and she soon shook her head fast to bring herself back to reality. ''What? He tried to…. but….. are you sure that you're-''

Danny put a finger to her lips to shush her. ''Yes Sam, I'm completely fine. I've regained the energy that I have lost and am even stronger than I was before. Stop worrying so much.'' He gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning to Jazz and sitting in the chair next to her.

Jazz and Tucker weren't really paying attention to the conversation the couple just had, but Valerie was watching and listening from a small distance. She always thought they were so cute together and if she could, she would wish them to be together forever. But, for some reason, it always made Valerie cringe on the inside whenever Sam and Danny kissed, held hands or whatever couples do. Was it because she was jealous? Maybe, but why would she be jealous? Was it because she didn't have anybody to hold hands with? Or was it because _she_ wasn't the one holding hands with Danny? To her frustration, Valerie knew that it was the last one.

* * *

Hello, beautiful creatures of Earth!

I'm _soooooo_ terribly sorry that this chapter is one week late, but I just had a massive writers block and it took me so long to get at least a hundred words out of my fingers. Luckily, it is finished now and the next chapter will be up next week (so regular schedule is back). Even though it took me a while, I'm happy with the results of this chapter. It may not be my best one, but I still think it's decent. Most of the time I'm happy with my chapters when I just wrote it, but when it's time to post them, I just rapidly hate them and feel ashamed of what i've just written, ha ha. I really hope you like it.

Not that I want to push you in reviewing or something, but it would be really appreciated. I'm not going for the 'high review on my story' thing, but I just want your opinion and tips. This is my first story and I'm planning on writing more, but if you guys think it sucks... then I would love to know that. I love tips and opinions to make my story better, so you all can enjoy it better, so don't be afraid to leave a review, even if you think it sounds kind of mean, because I don't mind. :)

Hope I wasn't too naggy, but I just really want to know what you think of my story. Again, hope you liked this chapter and until next week (probably, can't really promise, hehe)!


	13. Hiatus Note

Hey everyone!

As you might have noticed, I haven't posted in a while. I know I said my regular schedule would come back, but sadly that wasn't the case. I have been, like, EXTREMELY busy with stuff. Whether it's school or just some random happenings. I just couldn't find the time to write. Then there is also the case that I started to dislike writing the story. With every chapter I wrote I thought 'Seriously, what am I writing?' and now I've come to a point where I have to put an end to this.

Don't worry, this is not a goodbye. I'm just going to take a break and eventually start writing again. Luckily it's summer now! I don't have school anymore, so I'll get back to writing soon!

When I'm going to get back to writing again, I'm not just continuing the story, I'm REWRITING the story. The story itself will not change that much. Just some minor details and parts of the story will be changed.

I hope you all understand and you're not mad at me. :)

To everyone, have a great summer!


	14. Guess who's back back back, back again!

Hello hello hello! (If you don't want to read this long thing just skip to the last part of the 'chapter')

Damn, it has been a while. Approximately a year! I know that I said that I would finish this story past summer, but as you might have noticed (how couldn't you, it has been a freaking year) I didn't do that. I just wasn't feeling it, and started hating the story more and more, like I said in my past Hiatus Note. To be honest though, I have been thinking about deleting this story and starting fresh, but another part of me is too proud to delete this story where I put all my effort in. I just want to have it deleted or completely rewritten. I'm not sure what I'll do, so if you have any ideas, that would be great! I read the full story past week for the first time since I abandoned this story, and I seriously couldn't stop laughing. The story has so many errors, whether that is because of the way it is written or just because the story wasn't making sense/was ridiculously stupid. I'll leave the story for what it is now and I'll carry on to new stories (not necessarily DP, I have a lot of fandoms!).

After I figure out how to use this site again (I seriously have no clue what I'm doing, I need to relearn everything agian 'cause it's been so long ago) I'll put a list in my bio to tell you all what I will/could be writing about in the future (at least if that's possible, it is right?)

Also, if you have any recommendations for shows to watch/write about, I'll be happy to hear them! I'm personally really a fan of action, so like superhero stuff, and I'm a major cartoon nerd. I seriously love cartoons a lot, but real-life shows are fine as well. I'm really into Brooklyn Nine-Nine at the moment, so if I have any story ideas about the show, I might write a story about B99 as well (though I'm not sure about that, since I actually want to focus on keeping this a cartoon-only account). But really, if you have any recommendations regarding shows I should watch and later on write about, I'd really love if you would tell me.

I've watched a lot of different shows and don't know what to watch at the moment. I've recently finished watching **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir** and don't know what to do with my life since I'll have to wait till summer for season two of that show and then another year for season three. Even though I've watched a lot, I barely scratched the surface (see what I did there gehe) and there is so much to watch for me, that I just can't choose.

* * *

So, to summarize: My Danny Phantom story will not continue until I figure out what I want to do with it. I'm planning to write a lot of stories about a lot of different shows, so watch out for that. Recommendations for shows, both real-life and cartoon, are not only appreciated, but badly wanted as well! And last but not least, I'll post a new story sometime this week, probably about MLB. Oh, and if you want to know which shows I'll be writing about, check my bio (or something like that, not sure how it works anymore).

So, that's done. I hope you are all excited for my comeback! I hope to hear from you soon and I hope that you'll have a lovely day/night depending on where you live.

Sayonara! *wave emoji*


End file.
